La sombra del pasado
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Un alma partida en dos, un nuevo torneo donde los sueños de todos se reunen, el reencuentro de dos personas que cambiará todo a su alrededor. DESCONTINUADA
1. Prologo

La sombra del pasado.  
  
Hi, soy Linz Hidaka y esta será mi primera historia larga de Shaman King, espero les guste y se enamoren de los nuevos personajes, el tiempo a pasado y nuestros personajes favoritos tienen nuevas aventuras.  
  
Les agradecería me mandaran reviews después de leer este prologo y primer capitulo, así sabré si sigo o no con esta historia  
  
Bueno y como es costumbre debo mencionar que esta historia pertenece al talentosisimo Hiroyuki Takei y yo no recibo ningún beneficio al escribir este fic, bueno solo nuevos amigos.  
  
Prologo. .  
  
Después de tres largos años todos se volvía a reunir, sentados alrededor del chabudai todos observaban con curiosidad a Silver uno de los jueces del torneo de shamanes, el cual tenia una gran noticia que comunicarles.  
  
Frente a Silver estaba Yoh con su típico rostro despreocupado, a un lado tenia a Horo Horo, estaba algo agitado pues había llegado corriendo hacia unos minutos, del otro lado estaba Ren, quien comenzaba a enojarse por esperar tanto, Manta se encontraba a un lado del peliazul, Tamao con su cara de preocupación estaba atrás de Manta y Horo Horo, Anna estaba en el fondo de la habitación, atrás de Yoh, llevaban al menos una hora esperando a que Silver hablara, solo por que Horo Horo no llegaba.  
  
- Vine hasta aquí para informarles que el torneo de shamanes se ha reanudado- dijo Silver, la sorpresa de todos se reflejó en sus rostros, no esperaban tal noticia.  
  
- ¿El torneo de shamanes se reanuda? ¿No era necesario esperar 500 años?- preguntó confundido el chico, alguien le había mentido sobre el torneo entonces.  
  
- La estrella que anuncia el torneo no ha pasado aun, pensé que era necesario esperara a que volviera a pasar por la Tierra- dijo Yoh rascándose la nuca con la mano, no entendía nada.  
  
- Están los dos en lo correcto, el torneo de shamanes se lleva a cabo cada 500 años, pero por alguna razón desconocida los grandes espíritus creen que es necesario terminar el torneo iniciado hace algunos años- término de explicar Silver.  
  
- ¡Excelente!- exclamo Horo Horo sin contener el levantarse de su lugar, tenia el puño en alto- con Hao muerto todos tendremos las mismas posibilidades de ser el shaman king.  
  
- De ninguna manera- dijo Anna desde atrás de donde estaba Yoh, estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba con sus ojos fríos al chico del norte- Yoh será el shaman king.  
  
-¿No te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo?- Anna lo fulminó con la mirada- jeje bueno, es que no sabes lo poderoso que soy ahora, mis poderes espirituales son mayores que antes- recalcó el chico.  
  
- Yoh podría matarte en una pelea con tan solo el 50% de su poder- contestó Anna ante las palabras de Horo Horo, Yoh miró con cara de suplica a Silver, era el único que podía detener esa pelea, el apache pronto entendió el mensaje y comenzó a aclararse la garganta.  
  
- antiguos participantes, ustedes tienen el privilegio de pasar directamente a la aldea apache- continuó Silver el tema anterior- dentro de dos semanas el torneo se reanudara.  
  
- ¿Qué harán respecto a los equipos que mató Hao?- preguntó Ren.  
  
- Buscaremos nuevos participantes durante estas dos semanas, hay muchos shamanes nuevos que quieren una oportunidad de entrar en el torneo- mientras hablaba abría la puerta tras de si que daba al patio- por ahora es todo lo que tengo que decirles, ya saben el camino a la aldea, nos veremos en unos días- dicho esto desapareció.  
  
Las palabras de Silver dejaron confundidos a todos en la habitación, todo eso era muy irregular, otro problema que les aquejaba era el reunir a los equipos, pues faltaban dos shamanes para conformar los dos equipos, ¿Qué harían?...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Este es tan solo el prologo, y si quieren saber que sucederá con nuestro shamanes favoritos por favor lean el primer capitulo.  
  
¡Ah!, se me pasaba, Chabudai es la típica mesa japonesa.  
  
Se despide Linz Hidaka. 


	2. La busqueda

La sombra del pasado.  
  
Capitulo uno. La búsqueda.  
  
La luz de la luna iluminaba el pasillo entre el interior y el exterior de la casa, casi todos en la casa ya estaban dormidos, Anna caminaba por el pasillo inspeccionando con la mirada el patio, algo no la había dejado dormir y ahora necesitaba caminar un momento, se detuvo después de un rato ante la presencia de Yoh.  
  
- ¿Qué haces despierto?- le preguntó, él estaba ahí sentado viendo la esplendorosa luna.  
  
- Tan solo pensaba Annita- le contestó con su típica sonrisa.  
  
- Algo te preocupa, ¿es sobre Hao?- intentó adivinar la chica, Yoh asintió, volvía nuevamente su mirada al cielo.  
  
- No creo posible el hecho de que en éste torneo Hao no participe- dice Yoh- siempre lo había echo, y hasta tuve la idea de que la única razón del torneo de shamanes era para derrotar al terrible shaman que era.  
  
- No permitiré que tengas ese tipo de pensamientos- Anna se cruzó de brazos- esta es la oportunidad de reclamar el titulo de rey de los shamanes que te negaron la ocasión anterior- la rubio se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la escalera de la casa, el castaño iba a hablar, quería recordarle que la única razón por la cual derrotó a su hermano fue por la unión de todos los poderes espirituales de sus amigos en él, pero era en vano decirle eso a su prometida, se negaría a la verdad.  
  
- Y una cosa mas- Anna volteó a mirarlo por ultima ocasión antes de doblar la esquina de la casa- vas a ganar- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.  
  
El despertador comenzaba a sonar, sus manecillas indicaban las seis de la mañana, a un lado estaba el futon y sobre él un chico de corta cabellera azul dormía placidamente, el ruido no le causaba ni la mínima molestia, del otro lado otro futon yacía vacía, su anterior ocupante ya comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa, terminado esto apagó la alarma y observó enfadado al chico durmiente.  
  
- Despierta Horo Horo- le dijo el ojiverde con su habitual tono de voz a su compañero, aun así el chico no despertaba, Ren tomó su lanza y con tan solo la punta le hizo un piquete a Horo Horo, éste al sentir el dolor saltó de inmediato del futon, saltaba y gritaba de dolor, con una de sus manos se sobaba el hombro lastimado- hasta que despiertas.  
  
- ò.ó¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!- le gritó Horo Horo- ¿Qué no ves que tengo la piel delicada?  
  
- ¬.¬Si no lo hacia eras capaz de dormir toda la mañana, recuerda que hay que comenzar a entrenar y además, nos estamos enfrentando ante un gran problema.  
  
- ¿Problema?...¿cual problema?- preguntó Horo Horo rascándose la cabeza.  
  
- Eres un tonto, nuestro equipo esta incompleto sin Chocolove.  
  
- ¿estas seguro?, tal vez Chocolove nos esta esperando en América- pero luego de pensarlo un poco Horo Horo cambio de opinión- pero ahora que me acuerdo, la ultima vez que hablamos con él dijo que estaría muy ocupado- se acordó, ahora Chocolove era un excelente y codiciado comediante (aunque usted no lo crea) y ya daba funciones en teatros y bares (quien sabe como hacia esto ultimo por que aun es menor de edad).  
  
- Por eso te digo que hay que buscar a un compañero.  
  
- Tal vez Yoh me acepte en su equipo, Ryu hace apenas salió de viaje por Japón y no volverá en mucho tiempo, y como es seguro se le olvido su oráculo virtual en casa.  
  
- Ha, ¿crees que te aceptara a ti?, yo soy mejor shaman que tu- le contestó Ren.  
  
- Pues me aceptara a mi, tu eres un cascarrabias- dijo Horo Horo- ahora mismo lo veras, le preguntare en este momento.  
  
- Yo seré su compañero- ambos corrieron en dirección al comedor, seguro Yoh ya estaría desayunando para ir a entrenar.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron de inmediato al comedor, se llevaron una gran decepción al entrar y no ver a Yoh ahí, los dos se quedaron viendo la mesa decepcionados de no lograr su objetivo, de seguro Yoh ya estaría lejos realizando su entrenamiento.  
  
- Esto no es posible, ya se fue- dijo Horo Horo.  
  
- Si tan solo te hubieras despertado mas rápido, tal vez lo hubiéramos alcanzado.  
  
- ¿Que hacen despiertos tan temprano?- se escuchó la voz de Yoh, estaba dentro de la cocina desayunando, Horo Horo y Ren solo miraron hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina, Yoh estaba parado con un plato de arroz en una de sus manos y en la otra los palillos, ya tenia las pesas puestas en las muñecas y tobillos, eran considerablemente grandes, el grosor era de unos cinco centímetros, los audífonos los tenia en el cuello y su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta, su apariencia era la misma desde que lo conocieron, esa mirada despreocupada, esa sonrisa, ese cabello, la única diferencia radicaba en su altura ya casi llegaba a medir 1.70, una altura muy similar a la de Ren, Horo Horo los rebasaba a todos con al menos 1.80 de altura.  
  
- No los creí tan madrugadores, en especial a ti Horo Horo- les volvió a decir el castaño.  
  
- Venimos a preguntarte algo- le contestó Ren, él y Horo Horo entraron a la cocina y ahora miraban con decisión a Yoh, una gran incógnita se formuló en la cabeza del chico, ¿Qué querían?, Tamao tan solo miraba la platica de reojo, aun no terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena de anoche y aun no preparaba el almuerzo de Anna.  
  
- Si, es algo muy importante- dijo el chico del norte, ambos casi acosaban al pobre Yoh al estarse aproximando cada vez más a él.  
  
- Tan solo hagan la pregunta- pidió Yoh.  
  
- ¿Quién será el tercer miembro de tu equipo?- preguntó el chino, Yoh se quedó callado, en los ojos de sus amigos se mostraba un brillo de desesperación, no quería que se enojaran con él.  
  
- Buenos días- se escuchó la voz de Manta que entraba también a la cocina, el tiempo había sido bueno con él y ahora gozaba de una estatura de un metro con cuarenta y cinco centímetros, si bien parecía un estudiante de secundaria, siendo que ya estaba por terminar el bachillerato, cautivaba a las chicas de la escuela con su adorable apariencia, en ese momento estaba vestido con unos jeans y un rompevientos negro.  
  
- Oh Manta, que bueno que llegas- Yoh dejó el plato de arroz semivacío en la mesa y se dirigió hacia Manta, se para a su lado derecho y pasó uno de sus brazos por atrás de Manta para tomar su hombro izquierdo, miraba al par que estaba enfrente- él será nuestro tercer miembro- la mandíbula de los otros dos bien pudo haber caído hasta el suelo de lo abierta que la tenían por la sorpresa.  
  
- E...el- atino a decir Horo Horo impresionado.  
  
- ¿desde cuando es shaman?- preguntó Ren incrédulo, pensaba que tal vez era una broma para no admitirlos en su equipo.  
  
- Desde hace unos años- contestó Manta apenado- Mosque acepto ser mi espíritu acompañante.  
  
- En verdad que fue una difícil decisión- dijo Mosque apareciendo de pronto- pero dije: este chico tiene talento, y pues también es una magnifica manera de estar cerca de mi amigo Amidamaru y del joven Yoh.  
  
- Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo también- es bueno estar con tu mejor amigo después de mucho tiempo.  
  
- Ahora también recibe el duro entrenamiento de Anna- dijo Yoh- al menos no tienes estas pesadas muñequera, aun- le dijo a Manta, los dos rieron.  
  
- Pues no parecen tan pesadas- le dijo Horo Horo- te mueves como si fueran de plástico hueco.  
  
- Al principio no me podio ni mover, no es nada sencillo acostumbrarse a cargar 40 kilos extras por todas partes y mucho menos haciendo ejercicio.  
  
- Sorprendente, que bueno que Anna no me entrena, seguro ya estaría muerto, y eso que me quejaba de Pilika y su duro entrenamiento.  
  
- Horo Horo, no tenemos tiempo para platicas absurdas- lo regañó Ren- hay que buscar a un shaman y rápido.  
  
Con tan solo era idea en la cabeza la pareja salió en busca de un nuevo miembro para el "equipo de Ren", dicha tarea no era nada fácil, el poder espiritual no era algo sencillo de identificar, Horo Horo intentaba preguntando a cuanta persona encontraba si no conocían a algún shaman, he de decir que un 99% lo tachaba de loco, el 1% tan solo se burlaba de él (que casi es lo mismo), Ren tan solo miraba el comportamiento de su compañero, nunca encontrarían a un shaman de esa manera.  
  
- Ninguno- cuantificó Horo Horo al atardecer, los dos caminaban de regreso a la pensión.  
  
- Es obvio que de esa forma no lo encontraremos.  
  
- ¿Entonces que haremos- preguntó Horo Horo- es la única forma que se me viene a la mente.  
  
- Es en lo que he estado pensando todo el día.  
  
- ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?  
  
- ùú No tengo ni idea de que poder hacer- contestó Ren.  
  
- ¬.¬U... No era la respuesta que esperaba- frente a ellos apareció de la nada un hombre sumamente golpeado e inconsciente en el pavimento.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucedió?- Horo Horo se agachó para ver el estado del pobre hombre, Ren miro hacia una de las calles, todo un camino de destrucción se mostraba en medio de la calle, ese camino terminaba en donde estaba el hombre, algo le causó tanto daño y lo aventó con mucha fuerza por el asfalto, seguro era un shaman, la espera había terminado...  
  
Fin del capitulo uno, continuara...  
  
Bueno creo que me ha quedado un poquitin cortito, pero es que ahí acababa la idea, esperen la próxima semana el siguiente capitulo...y por favor mándenme reviews se los agradecería.  
  
Glosario:  
  
Futon: La típica cama japonesa, es como una bolsa de dormir pero con colcha, colchón y almohada por separado.  
  
. By Linz Hidaka. 


	3. Dos por uno ¿como decidir?

La sombra del pasado.  
  
Me da mucho gusto poder publicar este segundo capitulo, nunca pensé que mi primera historia en fan fiction seria una de shaman king, creo que es por la variedad de personajes que hay y....por que es una de las que se me bien el final, y eso que no tengo cable.  
  
Y a Lady Girl muchas gracias por tu review y he de decirte que pronto se sabra si Hao sale o no sale en esta historia.  
  
Capitulo dos Dos en lugar de uno, ¿Cómo decidir?  
  
Dos chicas se iban acercando poco a poco hacia el hombre inconsciente al que Horo Horo intentaba dar socorro.  
  
- Y espero que aprendas la lección- le dijo una de ellas al malherido, parecían alumnas de secundaria, ella tenía el cabello corto de color negro, y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo- nadie toca mi trasero- tenia los puños en las caderas y en su rostro se reflejaba una furia incontenible.  
  
- Calmate Misato- le decía su compañera, su cabello también era corto pero en su caso lo tenia de color castaño, sus ojos también semejaban ese color, con la gran diferencia de ser mas claro, con una de sus manos jalaba de la camiseta de botones de su amiga, con la otra se cubría la boca.  
  
- ¿Tu lo golpeaste?- preguntó Horo Horo dejando tirado al hombre y acercándose a las chicas, ellas estaban a un lado de Ren- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Ese viejo libidinoso quiso manosearme- se quejó Misato.  
  
- Se emociona mucho cuando se enoja- dijo Izumi- mucho gusto, yo soy Izumi y ella es Misato.  
  
- Hola- saludó Misato.  
  
- Mucho gusto, yo soy Horo Horo y mi callado amigo es Ren Tao- dijo el norteño.  
  
- Nihao- saludó Misato adivinando la procedencia del apellido Tao- ¿Por qué tan serio?- le preguntó acercándose a su rostro peligrosamente, Ren alejó su cara unos centímetros, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.  
  
- No deberías usar tu poder espiritual contra una persona común- le dijo Ren cerrando los ojos para no ver los de ella.  
  
- Jejeje, fue en defensa personal- luego miró a Izumi- creo que nos descubrieron, Horo Horo no entendía lo que decían.  
  
- Las dos somos shamanes- explicó Izumi.  
  
- Y en este momento buscamos un equipo para entrar al torneo, pasamos ya nuestras dos peleas- dijo Misato.  
  
- Que coincidencia, nosotros buscamos un miembro para el nuestro- les dijo Horo Horo feliz, probablemente su búsqueda había terminado.  
  
- No tan rápido- dijo Ren al ver las intenciones de su amigo, tomó a Horo Horo de la ropa por la espalda y lo arrastró hasta tener una distancia de cinco metros entre ellos y las chicas.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Ren?- le preguntó su amigo confundido por su actitud.  
  
- No podemos aceptar a una de ellas así como si nada.  
  
- AH, es cierto, son dos, tendríamos que separarlas y tal vez se pongan tristes.  
  
- No es eso- dijo furioso Ren para luego tranquilizarse- no sabemos que tan buenas shamanes son, ¿Qué tal si son una farsa?  
  
- Entiendo, habrá que probarlas- dijo Horo Horo llevándose la mano al mentón.  
  
La batalla ya casi terminaba, aunque el sol ya se hubiese metido la falta de luz no les afectaba, Manta con su posesión de objeto intentaba darle un golpe a Yoh, mientras éste ultimo solo se defendía con su espada, con cada golpe Yoh retrocedía un paso, Manta ya cansado intentó darle a sus piernas para derribarlo, pero Yoh saltó antes de que dicho ataque lo tocara, el salto fue alto y logró dejarlo a las espaldas de Manta, el chico solamente lo miró.  
  
- Vas bien- le dijo Yoh poniendo el arma enfrente de él- pero para que se acabe esto tienes que tocarme.  
  
Manta tomo su arma con decisión, rápidamente se dirigió otra vez hacia Yoh, esta vez atacaría por arriba, pero ambas armas chocaron anulando el golpe, con el impulso obtenido se alejo algunos metros de Yoh, puso su brazo, en el cual tenia el arma, atrás de él y comenzó a corres hacia su oponente, Yoh por su parte también se acercaba a Manta, listo para dar el golpe final.  
  
- Con que aquí estaban- dijo Horo Horo entrando al cementerio, iba acompañado de Ren y las dos chicas, los cuatro miraban la pelea.  
  
Manta logro mirarlos de reojo, al hacer esto comenzó a moverse torpemente y a disminuir la velocidad, y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una roca, pronto estuvo tendido en el suelo.  
  
- Este niño nunca aprende- se quejó Mosque olvidando la posesión de objeto- otra vez lo echó a perder.  
  
- Manta, ¿otra vez?- dijo Yoh guardando a Harusame y con Amidamaru a un lado suyo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió? Iban bien- dijo Horo Horo acercándose.  
  
- Jejeje, lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo Manta incorporándose.  
  
- Lo mismo de siempre- dijo Yoh.  
  
- El joven Manta tiene problemas cuando hay público presente- dijo Amidamaru.  
  
- Es que me pongo muy nervioso- confesó Manta apenado, tan solo miro el rostro de Yoh, aunque era la misma expresión de siempre sabia muy bien que en el fondo estaba disgustado por su falta de concentración, se lo hacia saber cuando peleaban al entrenar, una y otra vez le ordenaba que se concentrara, cosa que con tan solo el movimiento de algo desconocido lograba perder.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ellas?- preguntó Yoh al mirar a las acompañantes de Ren y Horo Horo- no me digan que ya tienen novias.  
  
- ¡NO ES ESO!- gritó furioso Ren- también son shamanes.  
  
- Ellas son Misato e Izumi- dijo Horo Horo señalando a las chicas, luego miró hacia ellas y comenzó a presentarles a sus amigos- él es Manta, y él Yoh Asakura.  
  
- Gusto en conocerlos- dijo Misato haciendo una leve inclinación, Manta e Yoh correspondieron el saludo, en cambio Izumi tenía una cara de sorpresa, por no decir espanto.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede Izumi?- le preguntó Misato pasando su mano por enfrente del rostro de Izumi, pero la chica no respondía, tan solo seguía con esa misma cara, miraba detenidamente el rostro de Yoh.  
  
- Y...Yoh....Asa....Asa....ASAKURA- balbuceo llevándose las manos a la boca.  
  
- ¿Qué hay de malo con mi nombre?- preguntó el joven acercándose unos pasos.  
  
- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...¡Yoh Asakura!, ¡El shaman que derrotó a Hao!- gritó Izumi, Misato se le quedó viendo, después de unos minutos cuando por fin pudo decodificar la información logró entender el mensaje.  
  
- ¡QUE!- gritó tomando una actitud similar a la de su amiga, luego se acerco a donde Horo Horo y Ren estaban- ¡si peleamos contra él es como irnos a la gran final y perder patéticamente!- dijo en tono de sorpresa y miedo, Izumi afirmaba con el rostro lo que su amiga decía.  
  
- ¿Tienes idea de que sucede? Preguntó Yoh a Manta.  
  
- Estoy en las mismas- le contestó él  
  
- Cállense las dos- dijo Ren realmente furioso, casi como para echar humo por las orejas- no dejan de parlotear y eso me causa jaqueca.  
  
- Lo siento- dijo Misato apenada- no era mi intención  
  
- ¿Entonces cual va a ser la prueba?- preguntó Izumi, la gran interrogativa crecía en las cabezas de Yoh y Manta.  
  
- ¿Alguien podría explicarnos que sucede?- pidió Yoh  
  
- Queremos que Manta pelee contra una de ellas para ver quien se queda en nuestro equipo- dijo Ren.  
  
- Ah, era eso- dijo Yoh, pero a diferencia de su tranquilidad, en Manta se comenzaba a notar un temblor general y un sudor frió.  
  
- Una pelea, de verdad- murmuro para si mismo, pero Yoh alcanzó a escucharlo.  
  
- Veo que esta emocionado- le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
  
- Si claro- dijo como sarcasmo, pero en esta ocasión Yoh no lo escuchó.  
  
- Mañana se podría realizar esa pelea- dijo Yoh- nosotros dos ya estamos cansados y así la pelea no seria justa- ya iba saliendo del cementerio- es mejor descansar y estar preparados para mañana, vamonos- Horo Horo y Ren también ya comenzaban a caminar.  
  
- Entonces nos veremos mañana a las doce aquí- le dijo Horo Horo a las chicas, ellas asintieron, pero pronto se acordaron de un problemita.  
  
- Eh, disculpen....pero- Izumi se les acerco un poco- no tenemos donde dormir.  
  
- ¿Podrían hacernos un espacio en su casa?- preguntó Misato, Horo Horo y Ren dudaron, la pensión ni siquiera era propiedad suya, y era posible que si las invitaran, Anna los sacara a las cuatro a la calle, sus dos miradas se dirigieron al propietario original, quien sin mas miramientos aceptó el tener visitas.  
  
- Será un placer aceptarlas en casa- dijo Yoh, aunque sabía que Anna se enojaría mucho con él.  
  
- EN SERIO, GRACIAS- dijo Misato abrazando a Yoh, Izumi también lo abrazaba.  
  
- No sabes lo que hemos tenido que pasar a la hora de dormir- dijo Izumi- gracias, gracias.  
  
- Ya no mas tierra en el cabello, ni piquetes de mosquito- dijo Misato apretando mas la cintura del chico, Yoh intentaba por todos los medios de escapar de esos brazos, nunca pensó que unas niñas tuvieran tal fuerza.  
  
- je, si te viera Anna en este momento seguro que no amanecerías vivo- dijo Ren.  
  
- Alguien esta celoso- le dijo Horo Horo, Ren se ruborizó ligeramente, pero se volteó a otra parte para que Horo Horo no lo viera.  
  
- No se de que hablas- le contestó al peliazul, mientras tanto ausente de todo esto Manta seguía ahí inmóvil con sus nervios controlándolo.  
  
- Un....una...batalla.  
  
- Que vergüenza, mejor me busco a otro shaman- dijo Mosque mirándolo desde atrás.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Corte cómico...que pasaría si en lugar de lo anterior hubiera sucedido esto  
  
- No tan rápido- dijo Ren al ver las intenciones de su amigo, tomó a Horo Horo de la ropa por la espalda y lo arrastró hasta tener una distancia de cinco metros entre ellos y las chicas.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Ren?- le preguntó su amigo confundió por su actitud, se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amigo todo rojo del rostro- ¿Qué tienes?  
  
- Horo Horo, creo que estoy enamorado- confesó Ren.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Horo Horo sorprendido- esto no puede ser posible, tu enamorado, pe...pe...pero, bueno hay que admitir que no están tan feas que digamos, en especial la del pelo negro, mira ese trasero, entiendo al pobre hombre que casi mata.  
  
- NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS DE ELLA- Ren furioso lo atacó con su cuchilla dorada.  
  
- Auch- se quejó Horo Horo semi inconsciente en el suelo, el golpe fue muy fuerte para su pobre cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu amigo?- le preguntó Misato confundida.  
  
- Tan solo un pequeño desacuerdo- dijo Ren como si nada hubiese sucedido...  
  
Moraleja de la historia: nunca hables del trasero de otros, alguien puede romperte todos tus huesos por dichos comentarios.  
  
Nos vemos.....  
  
By Linz Hidaka. 


	4. Cronica de un dia lluvioso

La sombra del pasado.  
  
Capitulo tres. Crónica de un día lluvioso (¿?)  
  
La mañana nuevamente había llegado, las nubes amenazaban con lluvia, pero aun así el entrenamiento de cierto chico se tenia que realizar, él ya estaba en la cocina desayunando un improvisado sándwich pues Tamao no se encontraba en la casa ese día, Anna le había pedido, por no decir ordenado, que fuese a la casa de los Asakura a avisar las nuevas noticias, así que ahora la cocina se había relevado a Manta y Horo Horo, quienes ni siquiera lo sabían.  
  
Anna entró a la cocina con su característico humor, abrió el refrigerador y saco un recipiente con leche, de uno de los gabinetes extrajo un vaso y en él se sirvió algo del liquido, Yoh tan solo la miraba, cuando Anna comenzó a beberse el contenido del vaso el chico decidió hablar.  
  
- ¿Estas enojada?- se atrevió a preguntar tragando saliva al final.  
  
- Que tu prometido traiga a dos extrañas a tu casa es algo que no se puede pasar por alto- contestó Anna a su manera, Yoh agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Estas enojada- repitió esta vez afirmando.  
  
- Veo que estas arrepentido- le dijo Anna- pero si te veo a menos de cinco centímetros cerca de una de ellas, juro que le pondré diez kilos más a cada una de tus pesas.  
  
- Entiendo, no me acercare a ellas sin tu consentimiento- Yoh dio un suspiro de cansancio, cada día Anna era mas celosa.  
  
- Ya casi es la hora- dijo Horo Horo mirando su reloj, ya todos estaban reunidos en el bosque cercano al cementerio, el cielo aun seguía nublado.  
  
- Yoh no vendrá- dijo Ren- seguro que sigue practicando por ahí, es mejor iniciar la pelea ya, antes de que comience a llover.  
  
- Tranquilo, solo son tus amigos, no debes de ponerte nervioso- le decía Mosque a su shaman, Manta trataba de dominar sus nervios.  
  
- Lo haré bien, lo haré bien- se decía una y otra vez, convenciéndose de que la ausencia de Yoh era por su confianza hacia él.  
  
- Entonces yo peleare contra Manta- dijo Misato sacando una ballesta cuyo arco mostraba un filo similar al de una espada por las navajas que tenia incrustadas elegantemente- si gano entrare a su equipo, y si pierdo Izumi lo intentara, vamos Su, nosotras podemos- Su era su espíritu acompañante, tenia vestimenta de sacerdotisa, su piel era pálida, sus ojos azules y su cabello largo se semejaba a la miel de abeja (¿Qué fumaste?)(Yo nada, es la falta de agua, además ¿no crees que el oro y el sol ya están muy usados?)  
  
- Estoy lista señorita Misato- le dijo Su apareciendo a un lado suyo.  
  
- No me digas señorita, olvida las formalidades- le pidió Misato- vamos a pelear mejor que nunca.  
  
- Si- respondió Su entusiasta.  
  
- ¡Tu puedes Misato!- le gritaba Izumi sentada bajo un árbol cercano, ahí estaban también Horo Horo y Ren cobijándose de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, frente a ellos estaba el campo de batalla, una extensión de tierra llena solamente de pasto lo bastante grande para realizar la pelea en ella.  
  
Su ropa comenzaba a empaparse, tomó su hacha (¿Qué?)(Bueno es mejor que el mazo, además no hay mucha diferencia) con fuerza, era preferible comenzar antes de que el suelo se hiciera resbaloso, por fin había conseguido hacer a un lado los nervios y armarse de valor.  
  
- ¡Estoy listo Misato! Cuando quieras- le gritó a la chica que estaba del otro lado del lugar.  
  
- ¡Ahora mismo!- gritó Misato- ¡Su, posesiona esta arma!- Su se convirtió en una esfera de color rosa y entró a la ballesta dándole un brillo rosado.  
  
- ¡Mosque, posesiona este objeto!- pidió Manta a su espíritu, la batalla daba inicio (eh de mencionar que no soy muy buena narradora de peleas, bueno ustedes dirán)  
  
Entre ataques y saltos la batalla se daba a cabo, Misato en cuanto tenia oportunidad la lanzaba varias de sus flechas desde el aire a Manta, pero éste se cubría con su posesión, en otras ocasiones lo confrontaba con las cuchillas en su ballesta, pero el chico las esquivaba al irse algunos pasos hacia atrás, también el atacaba con su afilada arma, a lo mas que llegaba era chocar con las cuchillas de Misato, la batalla era muy pareja, no solo se veían golpes, ambos chicos mostraban un gran despliegue de agilidad.  
  
- Vaya, Manta es muy bueno- dijo Horo Horo que ahora estaba sentado al igual que Izumi, y justamente a un lado de la chica quien muy emocionada le echaba porras a su amiga.  
  
- ¿usted que opina señoriíto?, se ve que son buenas- le dijo Bason a su amo Ren.  
  
- No esta mal, tal vez ella sea la indicada, pero esta pelea aun no termina- dijo Ren de brazos cruzados, no perdía la mirada de la pelea.  
  
- Así que el joven Manta dominó sus nervios- se escuchó decir a un lado de Horo Horo, era Amidamaru que había aparecido sorpresivamente, cosa que casi infarta al peliazul quien por el susto estaba abrazando a Izumi.  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó- el amo Yoh me pidió que viniera a observar por él la pelea.  
  
- No te vuelvas a aparecer así- le regaño Horo Horo para luego mirar la chica que sin querer había abrazado y seguía haciéndolo- l...lo siento, no quería hacerlo, ni cuenta me di- dijo todo rojo dejando de rodear con sus brazos a la chica, al igual que él Izumi estaba sonrojada.  
  
- No hoy problema, se que no eres un pervertido, ¿verdad?- dijo Izumi  
  
- Para nada.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Yoh?- preguntó Ren sin quitar la vista de la pelea, Manta y Misato ya tenían algunos rasguños en brazos y rostro.  
  
- No puede interrumpir el entrenamiento, órdenes de la señorita Anna- contestó Amidamaru.  
  
El camino se encontraba vació, claro, era de esperarse estaba lloviendo y nadie querría mojarse por gusto, ninguna de las casas del rededor tenia la entrada por esa calle, los únicos sonido eran la lluvia y sus propios pasos al correr por los charcos de agua que ya eran bastantes para ese instante, ese día los audífonos se habían quedado en casa, si se los llevaba tal vez se descompondrían con el agua.  
  
- Así que tu eres Yoh Asakura- Yoh se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, frente a él había aparecido una chica de cabello morado claro y ojos de un color similar pero más oscuro, parecía de la misma edad que el joven, traía un cinturón con una espada en su funda.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Yoh con tranquilidad.  
  
- Tan solo quiero jugar un poquito- dijo la chica- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto emocionada.  
  
- ¿Jugar?  
  
- Si, jugar- dijo la chica- el señor Hao desea saber que tan fuerte eres.  
  
- ¿Qué?- el tan solo escuchar ese nombre causaba pánico- ¿Hao esta vivo? ¿Donde esta?  
  
- Veo que tienes miedo- dijo la joven sacando su espada de la funda- comencemos el juego- su rostro se mostraba muy feliz.  
  
Era una espada recta la que poseía aquella chica, con movimientos circulares comenzaba a atacar a Yoh, quien por desgracia no traía su espada Harusame a la mano, solamente le quedaba esquivar los ataques de su contrincante.  
  
- Eres rápido, pero sin tu posesión de objeto no podrás durar mucho- en ese momento le clavó la espada en el hombro dejándola incrustada en la pared junto con el chico (eso debió doler)- ¿vez?, sin tu espíritu no podrás ganarme- dijo emocionada, ya había sacado la espada del hombro del chico.  
  
-"Si no hago algo esta mujer me matara"- Yoh miró a su alrededor y pudo ver un tubo muy cerca de el que le podía servir (que suertudo es este chico, siempre encuentra uno), lo tomó e incorporándose al instante golpeó a la chica en el abdomen con lo largo del tubo, ella intentó darle otra vez con su espada, en esta ocasión a la cabeza, pero el chico se agacho antes de que lo consiguiera, para luego empujarla hacia la pared mas cercana y detenerle el movimiento de los brazos con el tubo que sostenía con fuerza.  
  
- Dime ¿Hao esta vivo?- le preguntó Yoh con seriedad  
  
- Se diría- contestó la chica mirando despistadamente al cielo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- apretó más hacia la chica.  
  
- Oye, duele, no te puedo decir- le contesto tratando de safarse.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por que si lo hace yo la tendría que matar- una segunda chica había aparecido sobre ellos, estaba parada sobre la barda en la contra la que su amiga estaba siendo aplastada, su cabello era negro y rizado, sus ojos semejaban el color de las hojas de un árbol, su estatura era igual que la del chico debajo de ella- y ya es hora de que este juego se termine- dicho esto sacó una vara que al hacer la posesión de objeto se le fueron agregadas dos esferas metálicas con picos, unidad a la vara por medio de cadenas, con sus dos manos comenzó a darle vueltas al grado que parecía solo un circulo café con la orilla gris.  
  
La recién llegada saltó hacia Yoh, el chico tan solo retrocedió unos pasos para poder defenderse, pero su arma fue partida en dos por la de su enemigo, quien volvió nuevamente a atacar lanzándolo contra la barda contraria haciendo que se rompiera por el impacto (aclaro, la barda se rompió, Yoh sigue de una pieza)  
  
- Ya vamonos- le dijo a su amiga de pelo violeta.  
  
- Pero no logramos nada- se quejó la chica sobandose su estomago, ambas caminaban hacia el final de la calle.  
  
- Con lo que vi fue suficiente- le contestó la otra.  
  
- U...un...momento- las detuvo la voz de Yoh, ambas se voltearon para verlo- ¿Qué saben de Hao?  
  
- Nosotros no te podemos decir nada- dijo la de ojos verdes- pero te diré que todo se resolverá en Norteamérica- acto seguido desaparecieron del lugar dejando a Yoh lesionado.  
  
Una hora había pasado y la pelea no terminaba, Misato y Manta ya estaban cansados pero aun así seguían en la pelea, para uno era la oportunidad de estar en un equipo y para otro el poder demostrar su avance como shaman. En ese momento tomaban un descanso, uno enfrente del otro, totalmente mojados, casi sin aliento y con la posesión de objeto al máximo.  
  
- Ahora o nunca- se dijo Misato corriendo hacia Manta con la cuchilla de la ballesta por delante.  
  
- ¡Aquí voy!- gritó Manta al mismo tiempo que Misato, también corría hacia ella.  
  
Pero para nada sucedió la afrenta que todos esperaban, el lodo había echo de las suyas, los pies de Misato comenzaron a resbalar a mitad del camino, en vez de atacar a su oponente, cayó sobre él sin remedio alguno, esto hizo perder la posesión de objeto de ambos shamanes, ¿Quien habrá ganado?, eso solo lo sabían ellos.  
  
-¿Que rayos fue eso?- Ren estaba decepcionada de tal espectáculo.  
  
- Ouch, mi cabeza- se quejaba Manta, ambos apenas se estaban recuperando de la fuerte embestida- Misato, quitate de encima.  
  
- Esto solo significa una cosa- la chica se limpiaba el exceso de lodo- yo gane con mi ataque de cuerpo completo.  
  
-Ah, ¿A eso le llamas un ataque?- le pregunto Horo Horo nada convencido.  
  
- Si, ¿Acaso pensaron que me estaba resbalando? Jajajajaja, todo fue planeado.  
  
- Si tu lo dices- contestó Horo Horo aun sin creerle.  
  
- Entonces, ¿ya soy parte del equipo?- preguntó la chica mirando directamente a Ren- la posesión de Manta fue la primera en desvanecerse.  
  
- Esta bien- le contesto el ojiverde evitando la mirada de Misato.  
  
- MUCHAS GRACIAS- Misato se lanzó contra Ren abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que sus brazos podía presionar.  
  
- ¿Estará rojo por la asfixia o por pena?- preguntó Manta picaramente mientras envolvía su hacha con una manta (sonó raro).  
  
Fin del capitulo. 


	5. Malas noticias

La sombra del pasado  
  
Capitulo 4. Malas noticias..  
  
La luz se filtraba por el ventanal, aun se respiraba la fresca humedad que había causado la lluvia de ayer, no hace mucho el cielo logro recuperar su color azul desapareciendo las nubes que lo opacaban, solo alguna que otra nube había logrado escapar de esa limpieza y que de vez en cuando ocultaban al caprichoso sol.  
  
Se levantó sobresaltado, algo que había soñado no había sido de su agrado, apenas se hubo levantado cuando tuvo que recostarse nuevamente, el abdomen le dolía y un vendaje en ese sitio le advertía que una herida de consideración se ocultaba sobre la tela de algodón, su hombro también le causaba molestia, era mejor no intentar moverlo para no sentir dolor, se sorprendió al verse en su habitación, pero luego recordó como había llegado a su casa para después desplomarse en la entrada, de seguro Fausto le había tratado las heridas.  
  
Se calmó, no tenia razón para seguir alarmado, al menos no por el momento, al examinar todo a su alrededor pudo ver a la chica de cabello rubio dormida no muy lejos de su futon, al parecer había cuidado de su sueño toda la noche.  
  
Se incorporo con cautela, se agachó frente a ella y le besó la frente, besarle en los labios tal vez la hubiese despertado, después de hacer esto, se levantó y se dirigió a su armario para luego correr la puerta. Tenia que bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia, pero al levantar el brazo un fuerte dolor se apodero de su hombro lastimado, gracias al brusco movimiento a causa del intento de regresar a su brazo a su anterior posición vertical, empujó un frasco de lo que parecía una loción al suelo.  
  
El cristal se transformó en miles de piezas y el liquido se esparció por todo el suelo, el sonido producido por todo ese espectáculo hizo que Anna se despertara de inmediato, en un principio asustada se levantó y miro con enfado al castaño, él sin siquiera voltear a verla tan solo sintió su mirada, lentamente se volteo hacia ella, había sido descubierto.  
  
- Buenos dias Anna- saludó con voz temblorosa y tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Que haces levantado?- preguntó apretando los puños- Fausto dijo que no debías levantarte hasta después de dos dias- le regañó jalándolo hacia el futon, pero Yoh opuso resistencia- piensas desobedecerme?  
  
- Anna, estoy bien- intentó convencerla su prometido con una mirada suplicante, Anna aun tenia agarrado el brazo de Yoh con su mano.  
  
- Te estoy dando oportunidad de descansar por unos dias, y tu la desaprovechas?- se le quedó mirando a los ojos, por un momento pensó que estaba delirando, ese chico siempre prefería descansar en cama cuando sufría algún accidente, pero ahora...realmente deseaba estar con los demás- esta bien, pero aun lastimado el entrenamiento seguirá en pie- el castaño ya esperaba esas palabras y aun así no le importaron.  
  
Un plato vació fue dejado encima de la mesa, era la primera en terminar su desayuno, se tomó el ultimo sorbo de bebida y muy contenta se levantó de su lugar en la mesa.  
  
- Estuvo delicioso- dijo Misato satisfecha- Manta cocinas muy bien.  
  
- Muchas gracias- contestó el chico- Anna me obligó a que cocinara con esta sazón, exige más en la cocina que en el entrenamiento, Yoh cocina aun mejor, es al que mas presiona.  
  
- Si no tienes nada que hacer ve a calentar antes de la practica, te espera un día largo, tienes que acoplarte a nuestro ritmo- le dijo Ren con una actitud sumamente seria- no quiero que después andes toda cansada y acalambrada  
  
- Esta bien- dijo Misato sin importarle el gélido tono del chino- Izumi, te espero afuera.  
  
- Si- le contesto su amiga con la boca llena de comida.  
  
- No te importa que no tengas equipo y Misato si?- le preguntó el ainu ya cuando Misato se hubo marchado.  
  
- En realidad no/ contesto con toda seguridad- ella era la mas interesada en participar en el torneo de shamanes, y yo tan solo quería ayudarla, desde un principio sabíamos que la prioridad era que ella tuviera equipo.  
  
- No te interesa participar ni un poco?- volvió a preguntar escéptico de las palabras de la chica.  
  
- A mi no me agrada participar en las peleas de este tipo, creo que nuestros espíritus compañeros no están para ser usados en ese tipo de eventos, sino para enseñarnos cosas que para nosotros no son desconocidas.  
  
- Que lastima, y yo que quería sacar a Ren y meterte a ti al equipo.  
  
- Eso no es nada gracioso Horo Horo- le dijo Ren con un notorio enfado- para empezar el equipo es mío.  
  
- Entonces me salgo y hago equipo con ellas- una nueva pelea entre el peculiar par comenzaba.  
  
- Se ve que están muy animados- esa voz los hizo callar, todas las miradas se posaron en el chico que recién había llegado/ que recibimiento tan......silencioso- dijo Yoh, su brazo lo tenia doblado y sostenido con un cabestrillo para así no mover su hombro.  
  
- Ya te sientes mejor- le pregunto Manta con cierto aire de preocupación.  
  
- No es nada serio- dice Yoh acercando el platón con arroz para servirse.  
  
- Se puede saber quien te dio esa paliza?- le preguntó Ren frente a él.  
  
- Dos chicas, ambas shamanes- dice Yoh mientras se servia arroz en un plato- eran fuertes.  
  
- Debí de estar con usted- el samurai estaba avergonzado por no poder ayudar a su amo cuando lo necesitaba.  
  
- . No fue tu culpa Amidamaru, cayeron de sorpresa.  
  
- y sabes por que lo hicieron? Pregunta Horo Horo.  
  
- Pues........- Yoh no quería preocupar a sus amigos con unas cuantas palabras dichas por unas extrañas.  
  
- Es natural que otros equipos intenten atacar a la persona que esta mas cerca de ser el shaman king- contesto Manta por Yoh.  
  
- Tal vez esa sea la razón-Yoh esbozo una de sus típicas risillas después de decir esas palabras.  
  
- Deberías descansar- le dice Izumi- no te vez muy sano.  
  
- Yo soy la que decido eso- Ana iba entrando al lugar- y aunque no pueda hacer su entrenamiento tiene que supervisar a Manta en el propio.  
  
- Dentro de unos dias nos iremos a Norteamérica- mencionó Manta, aun no terminaba las 100 sentadillas que le había puesto Anna para ese día.  
  
- estas emocionado?- le preguntó Yoh que tan solo lo observaba, era cierto que ya se estaba recuperando desde hacia unos dias después del atentado, pero aun no quería incorporarse a lo normal, pudo darse cuenta desde dos dias antes que Anna estaba de acuerdo pues ningún espíritu lo estaba vigilando.  
  
- No- dijo deteniéndose y cayendo pesadamente en el suelo- me preocupa que otros equipos intenten lastimarte, en este momento eres vulnerable y si no te recuperas antes del torneo, es posible que te hieran de gravedad.  
  
- Eso no sucederá- rió alegremente Yoh- por que se que tengo amigos que me apoyan y que son capaces de muchas cosas por protegerme- Manta no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esas palabras, no pensaba que supiera lo que el y los demás habían hecho cuando Hao había extraído su alma.  
  
Para olvidar esa situación y disimular el sonrojo, comenzó nuevamente su anterior ejercicio, tan solo le faltaban diez mas.  
  
Yoh lo miró por un instante, era agradable tener a ese pequeño como un shaman más entre sus amigos, mas después recordó lo sucedido hace unos dias, dejó de mirar a su amigo para dirigir ahora su mirada al suelo. Tenia que decirles a sus amigos que Hao esta vivo?, no, aun no lo sabia, pero lo habían mencionado, eso significaba que no había derrotado la ultima vez, si eso era verdad, por que espera tanto tiempo para volver a aparecer?  
  
Termino de hacer el ejercicio y volteó hacia el castaño, lo noto demasiado pensativo y serio, Yoh estaba serio?, eso le pareció demasiado extraño, algo le estaba preocupando.  
  
- Te sientes bien?- le preguntó acercándose a él, Yoh levantó la vista inmediatamente.  
  
- Que?- no había escuchado las palabras de Manta.  
  
- Pregunte que si estabas bien- le repitió Manta.  
  
- Jejeje, si, estoy bien- dijo Yoh- tan solo pensaba.  
  
- No creí que te gustara hacerlo tan seguido- bromeó Manta- en el desayuno también estabas algo serio de momento- rió moderadamente, pero al ver que Yoh no lo hacia mejor calló- perdona, te ofendí?  
  
- No, no fue eso, solo que, Hao esta vivo- lo soltó de golpe, era lógico que Manta se quedara helado, no era precisamente lo que pensaba escuchar, ni de Yoh ni de otra persona, Yoh al ver su silencio siguió hablando- esas shamanes son unas de sus seguidores, vinieron a probarme y me dijeron que Hao nos vería en Norteamérica- sintió como la presión le había bajado, y no precisamente por el desgaste físico después de las sentadillas.  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
By Linz Hidaka. 


	6. Atravesando el mar

**La sombra del pasado.**

**Por Linz Hidaka**

**Nota aclaratoria: **Los personajes de Shaman King no pertenecen, aun estoy en la recolección de dinero para viajar a Japón y secuestrar a alguno de ellos (se vale coperar).

**Capitulo cinco.**

**Atravesando el mar.**

La nubes pasaban alrededor del avión como si se estuviera navegando en un mar de algodón, pronto llegarían a su destino, si se fijaban por la ventana abajo podrían ver el extenso desierto del suroeste americano que algunos años atrás tuvieron que atravesar caminando y sin rumbo fijo.

- Esto es maravilloso- Izumi casi estaba fuera de la ventanilla de lo pegada que estaba a ella, era su primera vez en un avión y para en verdad ser la primera se mostraba muy entusiasmada. En cambio, Misato estaba aferrada con fuerza del brazo del ainu que es encontraba a un lado suyo.

- Pensé que no nos dejarías subir nuevamente a uno de tus aviones- le dijo Yoh recargado sobre el asiento de enfrente para poder ver a su amigo Ren, el cual no lucia muy contento halla en los primeros lugares del yet de la familia Tao.

- Solo espero que no se estrelle como el otro- se quejó Ren.

- ¡¿Estrellarse!- Misato presionó mas el brazo del peliazul- no quiero morir así, no aquí.

- Tranquilízate Misato, éste avión no se caerá- la tranquilizó Horo Horo, tenia que liberar a su brazo de tal abrazo antes de que se le cortara por completo la circulación.

- Esa niña es una escandalosa- dijo Anna con fastidio, no le hacia ninguna gracia el escucharla quejarse durante todo el vuelo.

- Misato no teme mostrarse débil, es muy expresiva- la defendió Yoh, pero mejor se contuvo de seguir hablando cuando la rubia que tenía a su lado le mandó una gélida mirada.

- ¿Insinúas que no soy expresiva?- Anna lo tomó como una queja, Manta decidió mejor alejarse de ahí para no estorbarle a la rubia, no quería ser el instrumento idóneo con el cual descargara toda su furia hacia el desafortunado Yoh, más solamente ella se retiró del sitio que ocupaba a otro mas alejado de los demás, todos se le quedaron viendo en silencio para luego fijar su vista en Yoh, el castaño se llevó la mano al rostro, no comprendía a esa mujer.

En el aeropuerto todo estaba muy ajetreado, gente iba y venia de un lado para otro, algunos recién llegaban de su vuelo y otros esperaban a que el suyo estuviera listo, todo era un completo caos.

-Llevamos media hora esperando- se quejó una chica de cabellos rojos fastidiada, su único entretenimiento era revolver su bebida con un popote mientras veía por la ventana de la cafetería del aeropuerto a la gente transitar, ella y su acompañante estaban sentados en una de las mesas del establecimiento, la luz que entraba por el pasillo jugaba con su cabello logrando varios matices de rojo, todo un espectáculo para la vista de quien se daba cuenta de la belleza de ojos negros que estaba sentada ahí, su piel blanca contrastaba con la chaqueta verde oscuro y la blusa amarilla que traía puesta.

Mientras ella era la viva imagen de la desesperación, su acompañante, un joven de estatura media con una belleza que incluso a algunos hombres de detenían a ver, se mantenía calmado divertido con la actitud de su compañera.

- ¿Llegarán?- aun se mantenía escéptica, no podía creer que ese día conocería a los amigos de los que tanto hablaba su acompañante, se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de aquel joven esperando a que le contestara sinceramente.

- Estoy seguro, ellos mismos me lo confirmaron anoche cuando me llamaron- contestó para luego tomar el ultimo sorbo de su refresco helado.

- Estoy alegre- la actitud de la pelirroja cambió de inmediato de actitud en cuanto escuchó las palabras del joven ingles- después de tanto tiempo podrás ver a tus amigos de Japón, y yo por fin podré conocerlos.

Una chica rubia que pasó caminando a toda prisa en el pasillo frente a ellos llamó la atención de ambos, a la pelirroja por el desbarajuste que dejó tras de ella, toda la gente tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Mientras que al chico lo dejó en cierto trance, no dejaba de mirarla y esto lo pudo notar la pelirroja.

- Al menos se mas discreto, podría ponerme celosa- dijo ofendida, pero el joven no le contestó, se levantó, acción imitada por la chica, y sin decirle nada la tomó de la mano jalándola para irse corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada para los pasajeros que recién bajaban de su vuelo.

- Oye, lastimas mi mano- se quejó la pelirroja ya estando en la puerta, apenado la soltó su compañero con la vista perdida entre la gente que entraba- ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó preocupada.

- Ya llegaron- murmuró mirando a un singular grupo.

La joven los miró detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, pudo identificarlos a todos por las señas que le había dado el ojiverde con anterioridad, solamente se le hicieron desconocidas a lo lejos dos chicas que no le había mencionado nunca su compañero, pero al fijarse en el rostro de ambas se quedó petrificada al reconocer a una de las dos.

- Me alegró de volver a verlos- dijo el ingles al castaño que encabezaba el grupo, ambos se estrechaban las manos.

- Hace mucho que no te veíamos, Liserg- le dijo el ainu a su viejo amigo que en ese momento estrechaba la mano del joven.

- Perdónenme por no haberlos visitado- se disculpó reprochándose interiormente el resistirse a viajar a tan lejano lugar como el que era Japón.

- No haz cambiado mucho- se limitó a decir Ren después de su análisis minucioso (no se por que me sonó feo), en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

- Ustedes tampoco- dijo Liserg- aunque noto muy cambiado a Manta- el aludido se sonrojó, ese año había sido objeto de muchos comentarios entorno a su persona, era raro que ahora fuera el centro de atención- ¿Por qué no saludas, Linz?- le dijo a la pelirroja, la cual había estado muy callada esos últimos minutos, estaba nerviosa, pues después de muchos relatos podía conocer a esas personas de frente.

- ¿Qué, ah, si- despertó la pelirroja de su trance, tampoco podía olvidar aquella cara conocida que había encontrado entre ellos- ¡Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Linz Fujimi- dijo muy risueña hacia los chicos para luego voltear a mirar a Misato y a Izumi, en especial a la de cabello negro, la cual se escondió atrás de Izumi al ser victima de su acoso.

- Oh, protegeme Izumi- pedía tras la espalda de la castaña.

- ¿De que Misato?- preguntó confundida la castaña, todos miraban al espectáculo que realizaban.

- ¡De mi hermana la piromaniaca!- gritó aterrorizada Misato aumentando mas la interrogante de todos.

- Linz, ¿la conoces?- preguntó Liserg, el único que no conocía la identidad de esas dos adolescentes.

- ¡Doña Ana!- murmuró Tamao acordándose de la rubia, sin interrumpir a los demás se retiró para buscar a la joven, solo Yoh se dio cuenta de su partida, el también quería ir a buscarla, pero pensó que tal vez la pelirrosa tendría mas suerte con ella, a final de cuentas de quien huía la rubia era de él.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la hermana pequeña de la que te conté?- preguntó Linz al ingles- aquella que vivía en Japón con una tía- Liserg tan solo asintió- pues he aquí a mi "adorada" hermana Misato- vaya que era pequeño el mundo, pensó Yoh, no era común ver que una familia se reuniera por casualidad en ese tipo de eventos- al menos espero que lo hagas bien, en nombre de nuestra sangre- reprendió a su hermana adivinando que la razón de su presencia era participar en el torneo de shamanes.

Calmado el pequeño espectáculo, todos se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, ahí pudieron darse cuenta que Anna ya estaba con Tamao, y aunque el castaño sabia que no le dirigiría la palabra al menos ya no escaparía de ellos. Subieron como pudieron a una camioneta que los esperaba afuera, lo había rentado Liserg para poder llegar directamente a la aldea Parche.

- Así que también participaran en el torneo- decía Yoh después de escuchar de boca de Liserg que había pasado las tres peleas y que el único impedimento para su participación era la falta de un miembro para completar el equipo. Caminaban ya dentro de la cueva con sus mochilas en la espalda.

- ¿Escuche bien?- preguntó Misato interrumpiendo a los dos- ¿necesitan a un miembro?- Liserg tan solo asintió, aquella niña no era tan diferente a su hermana- entonces no necesitas buscar mas- jaló a la castaña que caminaba no muy lejos de ellos y la puso frente al ojiverde- Izumi esta disponible, con un excelente espíritu acompañante y una gran predisposición para la batalla te aseguro que les ayudara mucho.

- Mi…sa…to- murmuró Izumi conteniendo su ira contra ella- ¿Quién te dio permiso de meterme en un equipo sin mi consentimiento?- preguntó enojada.

- Je, je, tan solo pensé que seria una buena idea- Misato retrocedió unos pasos para que su amiga no le pegara en la cabeza con su puño.

- Lo pensare- escuchó Liserg que le decía la castaña para luego adelantarse unos pasos, casi cruzaban la totalidad del túnel.

- Vaya par encontraron Horo Horo y Ren- comentó Liserg al menor de los Asakura después de ver como se comportaban aquellas chicas.

- Recuerda que también ellos son un dúo muy raro- le recordó Yoh, los dos comenzaron a reírse en voz baja, si lo hacia abiertamente tal vez Ren podría pensar que estaban hablando de él y por vez primera tendría razón.

Llegaron a la entrada subterránea, todos se quedaron en silencio contemplando el agua cristalina del lago que estaba dentro de la cueva, pasando del otro lado de aquel umbral estaría el inicio de una batalla que significaría muchos para ellos, una segunda oportunidad para muchos y el comienzo de un sueño para otros. ¿Cómo se puede explicar lo que siente uno al estar frente a la posibilidad de cumplir aquel deseo anhelado, encontrar aquella ilusión que parecía tan lejana, la oportunidad de lograr un cambio? Solo uno de ellos saldría de ese sitio con la victoria, pero en ese momento no importaba, lo único real en ese instante era saber que eran parte de todo eso.

Una vez que cruzaran la línea sus vidas cambiarían como no tuvieran idea…

Aunque todavía tiempo para eso…

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Continuara…**

**Hola, **este capitulo marca mi regreso a fanfiction, y espero que mi historia sea acogida por mucha gente, pues la hago con todo mi corazón, también me gustaría que se encariñaran con mis nuevos personajes como yo lo he hecho al crearlos, y no se preocupen, nadie le quitara el protagónico a nadie, tratare de que todo sea balanceado. Verán que la historia se pondrá cada vez más interesante.

También quiero aclarar a unas cosas, creo todos habrán notado que me incluí en la historia, no crean que quiero robarles la historia a los verdaderos protagonistas, tan solo es un personaje de apoyo y necesario para lo que tengo planeado, lo incluí por que era un personaje que ya antes había utilizado y que pensé podría utilizar, otros personajes también son mención de algunos amigos míos y que anteriormente también tenían su propia historia, tan solo les diré eso, pero si gustan puedo incluir unas fichas con los datos de aquellos personajes que vaya incluyendo para que los conozcan mejor, pues muchos de ellos solo son miembros de equipos que solo aparecerán un par de veces.

Espero sus quejas y sugerencias, y no se preocupen los fans de Hao, pronto aparecerá y no tienen idea como.

Sin mas de despido, esperando que alguien se de cuenta de este fic solitario que le a tocado la suerte de no ser muy visitado.

Hasta Luego.


	7. Ese sentimiento

**La sombra del pasado**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Un sentimiento.**

El aire aun estaba húmedo por la lluvia repentina de la noche anterior, en la habitación que aun se encontraba en penumbras un par de chicas preparaban sus armas para su próxima pelea, sería la primera para ellas en ese torneo, sentado en un rincón, de lo más cómodo, un joven las observaba en su ritual.

- Estaba muy emocionada por participar contra el equipo de Yoh Asakura, pero por lo visto no nos encontraremos con ellos tan pronto- dijo la chica de cabellos violetas, su espada ya estaba sobre su cama esperando a ser usada, mas eso tenia que esperar pues su propietaria parecía muy preocupada por peinar su cabello- ¿es muy fuerte cuando utiliza su posesión?- preguntó mirando al joven de reojo, el cual solo esbozo una sonrisa evocando para si unos recuerdos.

- Yukime, tu no eres la mas indicaba para tenerlo de oponente- la regañó su compañera de larga cabellera rizada que revisaba meticulosamente cada parte de la vara que utilizaba para las peleas- recuerda que con solo un simple tubo pudo controlarte, no fue necesario que llamara a su samurai- la otra reprimió su queja cuando recordó el incidente pasado.

- No tienen por que pelearse- las calmó el joven entretenido con la escena- eso nos fue de ayuda para conocer sus capacidades.

- ¿Cuándo piensa encontrarse con él?- preguntó la mayor con respeto, una actitud muy extraña siendo que él era menor que las dos.

- Ya llegara el momento, puedo esperar- respondió el joven perdiendo su mirada azul en el techo de la habitación, pronto volvería a encontrarse con esa persona, aquella a la que nunca pensó necesitar tanto como ahora.

Mediodía. El pesado cuerpo del tercer participante cayó estrepitosamente en la arena del estadio, gritaba aun que se quemaba, mas su piel estaba intacta, había sido victima de una ilusión demasiado real. La batalla finalizaba con sus gritos de terror y solo activa la posesión de objetos del equipo contrario, más la humillación no solo era el hecho de terminar aterrorizados, sino que además dejaba en ridículo a los tres hombres que fueron derrotados por tan solo unas niñas.

- El ganador es el equipo Blade Hunters- anunciaba el juez que observó la batalla. Abajo dos de las integrantes del equipo vencedor saltaban de alegría, mientras una tercera solo tan solo mostraba su buena cara por la hazaña que en ese momento habían realizado, tanto tiempo entrenando rendía sus frutos, no podía estar mas que orgullosa, y no era para menos, pues su participación había sido magnifica, su dominio con la posesión era excelente, utilizando cada una de ellas el espíritu de un dragón, tres enormes bestias que cedían ante sus deseos.

- Tienen la misma edad que nosotros cuando participaste- mencionó Manta a su amigo Yoh cuando iban caminando por la acera, apenas habían salido del estadio quedando sorprendidos por la habilidad de aquellas niñas- ¿tu crees que yo podría vencer alguna de ellas?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta, al parecer su amigo estaba muy ocupado con sus pensamientos- ¿Yoh?

- Ah, ¿Qué decías?- preguntó saliendo de su trance.

- Parece que aun estas preocupado por lo que ocurrió contigo y Anna- Manta movió la cabeza negando, no creía capaz al moreno se preocuparse de esa manera por un problema tan pequeño.

- No entiendo a esa mujer- se quejó el Asakura menor- ¿por qué esos celos?

- ¿No crees que comienza a tener efecto en ella todo lo que te ha hecho?- el cerebro de Manta comenzaba a crear toda una explicación lógica al problema, tal vez no era experto en mujeres, pero si conocía a esa rubia que aunque se escondía tras una mascara resultaba muy transparente para él después de un tiempo- tiene miedo de perderte, comienza a pensar que la puedes odiar por toda la carga que te ha puesto- Yoh suspiró cansado, molesto por no saber como controlar toda esa situación.

- Todo lo hago por ella- dijo desde muy adentro y tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharlo su compañero- todo lo que he soportado, todos los entrenamientos, castigos, regaños, es por ella que lo aguanto.

- Deberías de decirle eso, a las mujeres les gusta escuchar de forma directa todo ese tipo de cosas- se mantuvieron en silencio todo lo que restaba, los dos estaban aun pesando ese tema cuando llegaron a uno de los restaurantes donde se encontraron con Tamao, la chica estaba con su tabla revisando cuan tan largo resultaría el disgusto de Anna esta vez.

- Ya encontrare como decírselo- dijo el castaño con su risa característica, los asuntos como ese no eran tan pesados cuando se tiene a personas que se preopucan por ti. Tomaron asiente junto a la chica ordenando luego algo de comer para los tres.

El entrenamiento llevaba ya más de tres horas sin ninguna interrupción, no importaba el sol que quemaba más que en cualquier otra hora del día y que ya ni siquiera contaban con el frío de la mañana. Cada minuto que desperdiciaran podría indicar un punto de desventaja, y ocasionarles una derrota en su primera batalla.

El plan era seguir el mismo ritmo que cuando empezaron, pero uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta quedar solo la mitad de los que en ese desierto practicaban. Los demás que ha estaban muertos de cansancio y deshidratados huyeron hasta la falda del bosque que quedaba cerca de donde aun seguían los demás ejercitándose, bajo la sombra comenzaron a saquear una hielera llena de botellas de agua y a devorar lo bocadillos que una noche anterior habían dejado listos para casos como ese.

- Si seguía un minuto mas bajo esos rayos seguro me muero- Horo Horo se dejó caer sobre el pasto mientras devoraba un emparedado que amablemente le ofreció Izumi, al mirar de reojo a los que aun se mantenían realizando ejercicios no pudo evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío- están locos, morirán de insolación.

- Liserg debe de estar muy estresado por el combate que tendrán mas tarde- dijo Misato sin dejar de beber agua, incluso se echó una botella entera del frío líquido en el cuerpo para refrescarse.

- Y se ve que Ren no va a dejar que alguien le gane en cuanto a resistencia- Izumi rió al verlos retarse como niños pequeños.

- Izumi, te ves muy tranquila, ¿que no estas preocupada, tu también pelearas hoy- preguntó Horo Horo, a la castaña se le fue el color de la piel y su cuerpo se volvió rígido como una estatua, incluso se le cayó su espíritu Shi de los brazos- ¿qué te ocurre?

- Ya se le había olvidado- soltó la carcajada Misato, la chica afligida solo se sentó resignada en el pasto, dejó escapar un suspiro, aun no podía creer que había pedido formar parte del equipo de Liserg y de la hermana de Misato, esa situación la tenia muy nerviosa, pues no quería fallarle a aquellas dos personas.

- Lo harás bien- la alentó Horo Horo en un tono suave y alentador, un comportamiento nada común en el joven, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, era bueno tener a alguien que le diera ánimos de esa forma, le hacia sentir que en verdad era capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiera, sin mencionar que le hacia sentir serena.

No cedería hasta saber que era el vencedor en esa competencia imaginaria, no importaba que fuera el único enterado de tal encuentro, ya hasta estaba imaginándose a aquellas dos personas que restaban exhaustas por el calor y a él aun de pie demostrando su excelente resistencia.

Lastima que los demás no se tomaran las cosas tan enserio como él.

La chica pelirroja en eso momentos ayudaba a Liserg con la puntería de su péndulo al intentar esquivarlo sin su over soul mientras el chico la atacaba, pero decidió no seguir mas.

- Creo que es suficiente, ¿no, dentro de unas horas es la pelea y no quiero estar toda sudada cuando ocurra- se quitó una chaqueta que traía puesta aun cuando el calor hacia imposible vivir vestido, el chico ingles se detuvo ante la petición de su compañera.

- Es cierto, si no descansamos un poco no rendiremos al cien por ciento- Liserg miró a Ren que aun seguía con su frenético entrenamiento, intentado simular que no estaba enterado de lo que hacían- Ren, ¿vas a seguir?

- Que ustedes ya estén cansados no significa que yo lo esté- se burló interiormente- son muy débiles- quería una pequeña confrontación, su comentario había sido un reto que esperaba alguno de los dos aceptara.

- Oye, no intentes hacerte el fuerte, no veo por que la arrogancia, este es un simple entrenamiento que nada tiene que ver con nuestras verdaderas habilidades- lo regañó Linz, no le gustaba el comportamiento de aquel hombre.

- Eso tan solo es una excusa- al parecer el chino ya tenia con quien jugar esa tarde.

- No quiero que comiencen una pelea- les dijo Liserg irritado de la sola idea de tener que escucharlos discutir eternamente- yo me iré a descansar con los demás, no se lo que hagan ustedes, pero no quiero una pelea, mucho menos tu Linz, recuerda que tenemos un encuentro en puerta- se dio media vuelta camino al árbol que tenían como sombra los demás, no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que la pelirroja ya lo estaba siguiéndolo arrepentida de hacerlo enojar, no sabia que lo que hizo el chico era una actuación que ya tenia ensayada para casos como esos, suponía desde antes, que en cuanto ella y Ren se encontraran sus personalidades chocarían de inmediato.

- Debilucha- se mofó Ren mirando como Linz se retiraba, eso desató la ira de la chica que se dio media vuelta para encararlo por ultima vez, Ren pensó que tal vez lo atacaría, pero solo recibió la mirada mas encendida por la ira que podía encontrar, incluso creyó ver que una llama brillaba en los ojos pardos de la joven. Después de eso ella se volvió hacia Liserg que ya estaba bebiendo agua junto con los demás- que decepción- murmuró Ren- en vista de que nadie quiere enfrentarse a mi, tendré que tomarme un descanso breve- parecía que quería anunciarle sus palabras a todos los ahí presentes que por andar mas preocupados por alimentarse ni se dieron cuenta de sus comentarios, cosa que no le agradó nada al taoista.

Misato se espantó cuando lo vio sentarse a un lado de ella y sin ningún aviso al chico, arrojó toda el agua de su botella hacia su cabeza.

- ¿Qué rayos haces?- gritó enfadado retrocediendo lejos de la chica, quien aun lo veía con terror, los demás voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, dibujando luego la misma cara que Misato- ¿Qué tanto me ven?- la vena de su frente estaba a punto de reventar, además de comenzar a tener miedo por la respuesta que podría recibir, incluso presintió que algo en su cuerpo no andaba muy bien que digamos, algo relacionado con un olor extraño que comenzaba a respirar muy cerca de él.

- Ren, ¡se está quemando tu cabello!- Liserg fue el único con el valor de decirle lo que ocurría, y menos mal por que unos minutos mas y no lograba salvar a su cabello, de inmediato se arrojó todo el liquido que pudo sobre la cabeza, por suerte lo único afectado fue parte de su característico pico ascendente dejándolo solo hasta la mitad de su anterior tamaño.

- ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió eso?- preguntó Horo Horo escéptico de que fuera combustión espontánea o causa del sol.

- Yo se la causa- anunció el afectado encolerizado, una risilla le indico el lugar donde estaba el causante de tal atrocidad (para él lo es), todas las miradas siguieron a la de Ren, encontrándose con la pelirroja que soltó a reír a carcajadas- te voy a matar- se lanzó contra ella intentando tomarla del cuello para asfixiarla, los demás solo veían sin comprender como era que estaba tan seguro de que ella era la culpable, mientras que Liserg intentaba acercarse para separarlos.

Apenas iba a alejarlos uno de otro cuando Ren salio volando no muy lejos de ahí, Linz sin dejar de sonreír por su travesura lo había aventado con una patada lejos de ella, el ingles se pasó la mano por la cara avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

- Tu me retaste, Ren Tao, solo has recibido lo que querías- el aludido se levantó como si nada hubiera sucedido, no se le veía tan enojado como antes, la chica tenia razón, él había comenzado.

- Veo que no eres cualquier persona, admito que no esperaba que te defendieras de esa forma ni tampoco que te dieras cuenta de mis intenciones- de alguna manera aquella mujer presintió su juego.

- Esto no se ve todos los días, Ren Tao aceptando su derrota- mencionó Horo Horo en vista de que nada serio había sucedido (solo que Ren casi se incinera).

- No me molestes ainu inútil- Ren le lanzó la envoltura del emparedado que acaba de tomar en sus manos.

- Oye

No tenia idea del rumbo que tomaba, solo se estaba guiando por su instinto, ni tenia idea de cual era la ubicación de su prometida, Amidamaru también la buscaba por vía aérea, aunque parecía que él tampoco lograba encontrarla. Si no lograba dar con ella en los la ultima media hora tendría que irse al estadio donde lo esperaría Manta, no quería ir sin antes encontrar a la rubia y arreglar las cosas con ella.

- ¿Eres Yoh Asakura? La persona que ganó el pasado torneo, ¿no?- un chico rubio apenas un año menor que él se le había aparecido enfrente, no le contestó solo se le quedó mirando sin saber que responder, algo en ese chico le resultaba familiar.

- Si, soy yo- respondió sin más con su risilla tan peculiar- pero la vez pasada no contó como una verdadera pelea final.

- Eso no importa, entonces tu eres el candidato número uno para ser el shaman king- no creía tener tanta fama, ya antes otros shamanes se fueron a presentar ante el suplicándole su ayuda para fortalecerse o solo para satisfacer su curiosidad- perdón, fui muy brusco, debe de molestarte que la gente te acose de esta forma.

- No, no, no me estas molestando- dijo Yoh de inmediato moviendo en señal de negativa su cabeza.

- En serio, entonces déjame presentarme, yo me llamó Misaki- el rubio extendió su brazo para saludar al castaño.

- Mucho gusto, creo que yo no necesito presentarme, tal parece que me conocer muy bien- el rubio asintió ante ese ultimo comentario mientras el castaño le correspondía el saludo- ¿tu participas también en el torneo?- preguntó Yoh curioso pro saber a cual equipo pertenecía.

- No, yo solo acompaño a mi hermano, ni siquiera cuento con un espíritu propio- eso si que era una sorpresa, tal parecía que ahora no solo los shamanes podían caminar por esos sitios.

- Me gustaría saber cuando será tu primer encuentro, debe ser uno de los mas esperados.

- Aun no lo se, todavía no dice nada el oráculo virtual- le dijo sinceramente, el rubio no era el único ansioso por que esa pelea llegara, igual Yoh quería sentir la misma emoción que tiempo atrás experimentaba en cada batalla.

- Me encantaría ver ese encuentro- Misaki quiera continuar la platica pero tal parecía que Yoh tenia su mente ocupada en otro sitio, sus ojos miraban fijamente a una chica de cabellos dorados que lo esperaba no muy lejos de ahí.

- Anna- murmuró el castaño, sus piernas cobraron vida propia siguiendo su deseo de estar al lado de aquella mujer, no tardó mucho en llegar frente a ella, incluso le pareció extraño aparecer de una forma repentina frente a ella, se encontró jadeando, significado de que incluso corrió para estar ahí- ¿me disculpas?- pidió antes de que su presencia repeliera a la joven de piel blanca, estaba realmente avergonzado por tardar tanto en hablarle y repitiéndose lo estupido que era por solo decir un par de palabras- nunca volveré a hablar de otra mujer que no seas tu- agregó inmediatamente- no tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mi, no quiero hacerte enojar.

- …- la chica alzó una ceja, no tenia idea de que fuera a reaccionar esa manera al verla.

- Es cierto que casi nunca lo demuestro abiertamente, pero nunca pongas en duda que te amo- sin pedir permiso la beso en la mejilla lentamente, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana a la que besaba- por favor no me hagas recordártelo otra vez- pidió acariciando la suave mejilla de la chica con su mano.

- Te estaba buscando- dijo la rubio con un leve color rosado en su rostro, incluso parecía que en su boca se había revisado una leve sonrisa- quiero que me perdones, aquel día andaba algo sensible, no es usual verte rodeado de tantas mujeres, yo fui la del error- el joven parpadeó un par de veces, Anna de inmediato desvió su rostro, no quería que la viera tan vulnerable, costaba mucho el doblegarse de tal manera- los demás te están buscando, vamonos- lo jaló de la mano para dirigirlo por la calle, el castaño tan solo contestó con una sonrisa, el mejor gesto para contestarles a su disculpa, aun así algo de asombro todavía se asomaba en sus ojos.

Tanto acaparó Anna su atención que ni siquiera recordó que unos momentos antes se encontraba conversando con alguien mas, tanto que incluso se retiró sin despedirse del rubio Misaki (que triste u.u).

- Ya no me importa- Misaki miraba fijamente a Anna- ahora lo único que quiero es arreglar las relaciones familiares.

Fin del Capitulo.

Si, le he quitado su pico a Ren, por fin ya no me molestara, espero que no haya protestas, sino, después vemos como lo arreglamos, ah, a las admiradoras de Hao les diré que en unos dos capítulos aparecerá, tratare de ser lo mas rápida que se pueda para llegar a ese momento.

Hasta luego.


	8. El equipo de la esperanza

**La sombra del pasado**

**Capitulo 8. **

**El equipo de la esperanza.**

¿Qué significaba para él estar pisando nuevamente ese terreno, tres años atrás en ese sitio había perdido a la mayor parte de sus compañeros, también podía recordar como es que su necesidad de venganza había alcanzado el limite para luego descender como el mercurio de un termómetro al ser sumergido en agua helada. Su venganza fue realizada a final de cuentas, y no por él. Sin ser su verdadera intención otra persona la había culminado justo con el final que quería, la muerta del causante de su dolor.

La verdad es que si por él fuera no estaría ahí en ese momento, andaría tranquilo realizando sus deberes escolares o caminando por la calle buscando con que entretenerse. En cualquier lugar, menos ese. ¿Qué hacia entonces en ese sitio de nueva cuenta? ¿Acaso su herida realmente no sanó? ¿Aun se negaba a resignarse y quería seguir luchando cuando el causante de todo su dolor ya se hallaba en la tumba? ¿No había comprendido que la justicia verdadera no significa acabar con otra persona?

Pudo sentir como una mano le jalaba el brazo pidiendo que le siguiera mas allá de aquella puerta, en los ojos de aquella persona pudo ver como su alma le suplicaba olvidar sus temores y seguirla, una suplica para obtener su ayuda, recordarle por que era que ese día volvía a la lucha por los grandes espíritus, una suplica que solo él podía reconocer.

- Será diferente en esta ocasión- le dio a entender la pelirroja, para luego acercarse a su otra compañera de equipo- Izumi, hoy seremos los vencedores- la menor de los tres miraba boquiabierta la gente aglomerada en las gradas del estadio lista para presenciar el encuentro.

- Está muy lleno- Izumi era presa del nerviosismo, preguntándose como era que se inmiscuyó en todo ese asunto.

- Es maravilloso, ¿no crees Liserg?- Linz era la mas emocionada, siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención, aun podía recordar los viajes con su padre, donde la gente se le quedaba viendo por el simple color de su cabello, un engendro para algunos, una potencial hechicera para otros, solo criticas, aun así le animaban el ego. Pero ahora seria diferente, por primera vez la multitud alrededor de ella podría darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer.

- No es bueno que andes tan confiada, no es tan fácil, podrías salir lastimada por un simple descuido- aunque se preocupaba por ellas estaba muy tranquilo, según había escuchado el equipo contrario no era tan fuerte como los shamanes que él había enfrentado en el pasado.

- Eso lo se bien, no tienes que decírmelo, para eso te tengo aquí, para que me cuides- ambos sonrieron, sabían muy bien cual era el papel de cada uno, no por nada habían llegado hasta ahí, sus contrincantes no tenían idea de los que les esperaba.

- ¿Si le pedirás a tu espíritu Higami que haga la entrada que te dije?- Liserg tenía preparada una travesura, se le notaba en la cara, ya comenzaba a emocionarse de tan solo tener en cuenta que en pocos minutos dejarían a todos boquiabiertos con lo que tenia planeado.

- No se para que quieres que tome es forma, pero si, si lo va a hacer- Linz movió la cabeza en forma negativa, no le agradaba la insistencia que tenia su amigo con ese tema.

Apenas y llegó al sitio donde sus demás compañeros ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares para presenciar el encuentro, era una suerte que Manta le hubiera guardado un asiento, lastima que Tamao y Anna no pudieran ir, la primera quería realizar una comida para el equipo que ese día realizaría su primer pelea y Anna iba a ayudarla, diciendo como pretexto que ya estaba cansada de comer el intento de comida de su prometida todos los días.

- Mira que cansado te dejó Anna, parece que la reconciliación resultó muy apasionada- se burló Ren como de costumbre, Horo Horo se soltó riendo a un lado del chino mientras que atrás de ellos Fausto contenía la risa, Manta se quedó callado sin poder evitar asomar el color rojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Misato a Su y a Bason cual si fuera una pequeña niña de cinco años preguntándole a sus padres, los espíritus enmudecieron avergonzados de tener que explicar algo de esa naturaleza, cosa que hizo reír a Horo Horo aun mas.

- Si nos reconciliamos, pero no sucedió lo que tu piensas- Ren sonrió, había encontrado algo que molestara al menos un poco a Yoh, debía de hacer eso mas seguido- Ren, ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu cabello?- preguntó el castaño mirando desconcertado la cabeza del chino, haciendo que éste refunfuñara, comenzaba a odia a Linz, gracias a ella su característico pico ya no existía. A final de cuentas él fue el que mas se enojó.

- No quiero hablar sobre el tema- se sentó en su lugar con los brazos cruzados, mirando a lo lejos al causante de su desgracia.

- Tal parece que la amiga de Liserg le quemó el cabello- fue Fausto el que resolvió la duda de Yoh, agregándose a la lista de "enemigos" de Ren.

- Yoh, no se ve por ninguna parte- le murmuró Manta, se refería a Hao, del cual no habían vuelto a saber desde el accidente del que Yoh fue victima y en donde se enteraron de que el mayor de los Asakura aun podía seguir en ese mundo.

- No creo que quiera que nosotros nos enteremos de su ubicación- no le dio mucha importancia o al menos eso parecía, eso de desconcertaba a Manta, últimamente nunca sabia lo que en realidad pensaba su amigo.

- IZUMI- la mencionada buscó entre la gente a quien gritó su nombre, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Misato con sus demás compañeros- ¡No te pongas nerviosa!

- ¡Tienes que demostrar que tan fuerte eres!- Horo Horo también le estaba dando ánimos, aquellas dos personas estaban mas ansiosas que ella de que todo empezara, pero no los defraudaría, no a ellos dos.

- No me gustaría que aquel hombre fuera mi dentista- dijo Linz que en ese momento miraba a Fausto, le daba miedo esa cara tan siniestra.

- Es doctor, no dentista- se rió el ingles por el comentario de la pelirroja.

- Da lo mismo, tiene un semblante muy tétrico- simuló ser presa de un escalofrió.

- Tan solo unos muchachitos delgaduchos- un enorme hombre de unos dos metros y medio estaba frente a ellos, sus enormes ojos malhumorados eran de un tono café muy claro, hermosos en cualquier otra persona menos en él, su cabeza estaba totalmente calva, y sin indicios de que alguna vez fuera habitada por cabello alguno, su indumentaria era simple, haciendo recordar al gigante Goliat, sus espíritu acompañante no podía definirse del todo, tenia el cuerpo de un humano con características de un oso, las garras, los ojos, y su cuerpo rebosante del pelo oscuro de un oso americano, al lado el gigante, estaba un hombre con la indumentaria de un ninja, con su cabeza cubierta dejando a la vista solo un mechón de cabello negro, sus ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros indicaban que bajo la capucha se estaba burlando de sus contrincantes, era obvia la clase de espíritu que tendría. Para completar el cuadro estaba una mujer rubia, con la típica imagen de las actrices del cine, luciendo unos seductores ojos azules, su ropa como era de esperarse en las mujeres que se aprecian de ser bellas su ropa entallada dejaba ver más de lo necesario, un pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza era el que estaba a un lado de ella. Un equipo demasiado incongruente, y demasiado ridículo como para que sus miembros ya fueran adultos.

- Por que siempre tengo que escuchar lo mismo- dijo Liserg decepcionado por tener que pelear contra un equipo tan…tan…tonto, a su parecer.

En cuanto el juez indicó que la pelea daba inicio el equipo de la triada, compuesto por aquellos personajes tan extraños realizó su posesión de objeto, por otra parte Liserg e Izumi ya tenían la suya lista, solo faltaba Linz, esperando que el ingles le indicara que aun quería que realizara aquella exhibición.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que quieres?- preguntó la pelirroja ignorante de lo que causaría después del pedido de Liserg.

- Si no lo haces ahora te descalificaran- mintió Liserg para que se apurara- y por favor di su nombre en español- otro pedido raro por parte de él.

No quiso preguntar, solo obedeció.

- Posesión de objetos- gritó para indicarle a su espíritu que ya era hora, arrojó unas cuantas astillas que se quedaron suspendidas en el aire- Espíritu de Fuego- los pedazos de madera comenzaron a arder hasta que las llamas que emanaron de ellas fueron tan grandes que formaron una sola, luego comenzó a formarse una silueta, la forma de una criatura que la mayoría de los presentes conocían por el torneo anterior. El lugar que quedó en silencio, se podía ver el pánico en el rostro de muchos.

- ¿No se parece al espíritu de fuego de Hao?- preguntó Ren sin estar asustado como todos, él y sus compañeros solo estaban confundidos.

- No es él- murmuró Yoh, nadie se había dado cuenta del terror que sintió por unos segundos.

El engaño no duro mucho, solo lo suficiente para que Liserg se regocijara con el miedo causado. Higami tomó inmediatamente su verdadera forma, un enorme animal de forma felina, una mezcla entre pantera y león. Eso calmó a los espectadores, que suerte que solo fuera un engaño.

- Es hora de comenzar- señaló Liserg, sus dos compañeras asintieron, tenían que llevar a cabo su plan en ese momento. El chico ingles mandó a Morphin montada en el cristal de su péndulo en contra del equipo enemigo, en unos segundos dos de los contrincantes ya estaban enredados en su cuerda, solo Cassy, la rubia había utilizado su enorme abanico, objeto de su posesión, para elevarse por un momento fuera del alcance de Liserg y aterrizando sin bajar la guardia- tu turno, Izumi.

- Esta bien- tomó unos cuarzos con forma de hoja de árbol que fueron poseídos por el pequeño Shi, su espíritu de la naturaleza- Ataca Shi- como navajas lanzadas al aire se dirigieron a la rubia, pero no resultó efectivo el ataque, con su dominio en el viento aquella mujer las había redirigido hacia Izumi y Liserg, para poder librar de sus ataduras a los demás miembros de equipo.

Shi creó una barrera alrededor de su shaman, solo hacia falta que Linz protegiera a Liserg.

- Espíritu de hielo- en lugar de astillas en esa ocasión lanzó unos pedazos de metal, tan pequeños como los pedazos de madera que había utilizado con Higami. Otro figura felina apareció, en lugar de tener un pelaje anaranjado el espíritu de hielo era una figura pálida, que en cuanto fue convocado realizó la obra de crear una barrera de hielo frente a Liserg- Izumi, no creo que tus ataques funcionen con ella, déjamelo a mi.

- Tan solo unas mocosas, niñas no deberían de estar aquí- se burló la rubia- que no tengan novio no es excusa para venir a desquitarse aquí.

- ¿Por qué mi hermana esta usando al espíritu de hielo?- los demás escucharon el comentario de Misato, se veía muy preocupada.

- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Ren extrañado de que aquella niña estuviera tan seria, no era común en ella.

- Ambos espíritus pertenecen a la mitología egipcia, protegían la tumba de un faraón, mi padre fue quien los domesticó por decirlo de cierto modo, siempre lo acompañaban a cada excursión.

- ¿Tu padre es arqueólogo?- preguntó Manta fascinado por saber que ella era hija de un hombre que laboraba en tan emocionante profesión.

- Si, con sus poderes espirituales tiene contacto con las almas que aun rondan en los vestigios de las civilizaciones antiguas, mis hermanos siempre lo acompañaban, yo tenia que quedarme con mi tía por mi corta edad.

- No entiendo el problema- confesó Horo Horo sin darle importancia.

- Comprendo que Higami acompañe a Linz, el siempre la prefirió, pero…el espíritu de hielo nunca se ha separado de mi padre- un mal presentimiento la invadía.

- El equipo de la esperanza- murmuró Yoh- ¿Qué será lo que están buscando?- aquel nombre no había sido escogido al azar, algo tenia que ver con la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Era de esperarse que las dos chicas que acompañaban a Liserg se enfurecieran por la ofensa de la que eran victimas, aquella rubia desabrida no tenia derecho de hablar así de ellas. Ni siquiera las conocía y tampoco tenía la apariencia de alguien que leyera las mentes como para saber sus intenciones.

- ¿A quien le dices mocosa?- Linz retenía se enojo lo mejor que podía, pues si explotaba era capaz de incendiar todo a su paso y sin ayuda de Higami, pues ella era una pirómana profesional- vieja bruja- bueno, ahora ambas estaban enojadas- Higami, posesiona mi brazalete- el gato perdió su forma corpórea para introducirse como si de un gas se tratara al interior de un brazalete dorado que tenia la pelirroja en su muñeca derecha.

- Interesante juguete- la rubia no esperó más para atacar a la pelirroja de ropaje blanco, y si no fuera por que la otra retrocedió en el momento mas propicio aquel corte en el brazo pudo haber sido un total mutilamiento del miembro, su plan era dejarla con el brazo inmovilizado para que no utilizara su posesión de objeto.

"Si sigue así no me dejara atacarla" pensaba mientras retrocedía ante el ataque sin demostrar algún signo de dolor por la herida provocada, el ataque de los abanicos de la rubia no cesaba contra ella razón por la que no podía estar en un solo sitió por mucho tiempo.

- Deja de moverte, ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa?- desesperada lanzó con uno de sus abanicos una ráfaga de viento que mandó contra el muro a la pelirroja, eso la dejó cansada, después de tan fiero ataque ya no resultaba tan fácil utilizar sus abanicos y su poder espiritista ya comenzaba a agotarse.

- Oye, no tienes que ser tan brusca- Linz se sacudía la ropa mientras observaba a la otra mujer jadear.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Linz?- preguntó Izumi, la única que podría ayudarla si era necesario. La castaña ya estaba preocupada por su amiga, su herida parecía de cuidado.

- Je, no te preocupes, Izumi, solo es un rasguño- le dijo sonriente, no era su estilo preocupar a los demás- ¿cansada tan rápido?- le preguntó a su enemiga en son de burla- entonces es mi turno de presumir, ¿no crees?- su voz sonaba segura, pero en realidad tenia mucho miedo de hacer algo mal y salir seriamente lastimada, era la primera pelea que tenia en serio y que realizaba con una persona que no fuera Liserg, la única razón por la cual seguía ahí parada era el apoyo que recibía por parte del chico que es encontraba tras de ella, además de su deseo mas profundo, la razón por querer apoderarse de toda la sabiduría del mundo, los grandes espíritus.

Extendió sus brazos al cielo, de sus brazaletes unos aros de fuego comenzaron a formarse y extenderse hasta tener un diámetro considerable, subieron a la palma de la mano de la joven y como si sus brazos fueran unas catapultas lanzó aquellos aros de fuego en contra de la shaman contrincante.

Cada uno de los aros se colocaron alrededor de la rubia, quedando ella dentro de los círculos y cubierta de pies a cabeza, ya no podía moverse sin ser lastimada.

- Es imposible que te muevas de ahí, bueno a menos que te guste quemarte- una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja- ahora, si no quieres que eso suceda tendrás que rendirte.

- Esto no me va a detener- la mujer forcejeó pero no pudo safarse, en cambio se había quemado parte de su ropa, con un chasquido Linz hizo crecer mas la flama.

- ¿Te quemaste? Pobrecita- dijo cínica- ahora si te rindes tal vez no haga nada con ese rostro- tomó la barbilla de la mujer para mirarla de frente.

- No está bromeando, te recomiendo que la obedezcas, ella cumple lo que dice- las palabras de Liserg la espantaron, pero aun así no quiso ceder tan fácilmente y con sus compañeros atrapados y resignados.

Tenia que hacer algo, y ese algo tenía que ser ahora.

- Mejor por que no te quemas tú- sin que se dieran cuenta había realizado una posesión de almas logrando que con un simple soplido todo el fuego se fuera en dirección a Linz.

- ¡Linz!- Liserg estaba a punto de soltar a sus prisioneros para ayudarla.

- Estoy bien- el fuego dejó ver a la pelirroja intacta- Izumi tendrás que ayudarme a acabar con ella- se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

- Si, como digas- debían realizar el ejercicio que habían practicado esa mañana para darle su merecido a esa mujer- Shi, posesiona las hojas- soltó dos docenas de hojas de árbol que fueron poseídas por el pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza.

- Higami, acompáñalo- dentro también se introdujo el espíritu de Linz, creando un aura de fuego en las hojas que iban dirigidas en contra que la rubia, que sin mas remedio fue tocada por las ardientes dagas, tropezando y cayendo inconsciente.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente?- preguntó Liserg a los dos shamanes restantes, quienes no tenían pinta de querer seguir con la batalla- eso fue leve, pueden ser mas crueles.

- N…no…...nos rendimos- anunció el gigante para que acto seguido el chico ingles los soltara y así fuera anunciado el final del combate con el equipo de la esperanza como vencedor.

En un lugar de las gradas alguien miraba interesado a la poseedora de aquellos guardianes gatunos, eran poderosos y ella no parecía ser un shaman vulgar, su sobre vivencia al fuego le demostraba su habilidad con este elemento tan difícil de controlar.

- Un espiritu de fuego, interesante- murmuró el joven de cabellos rubios interesado en aquella mujer.

¿Qué es mejor después de un arduo trabajo, para ellos nada como pedir comida en una de las habitaciones y platicar acerca de lo sucedido, incluso presumir un poco, ah, y por supuesto, reponer energías con la compañía de tus amigos.

- Nada como una buena comida después de una batalla ¿no Liserg?- se mofó Ren al ver como comía rápidamente el ingles, de igual forma Izumi devoraba un gran trozo de carne, y acompañándolos Horo Horo y Misato también actuaban como criaturas hambrientas.

- Parece que lo suyo fue puro estrés- mencionó Manta- por que tú no hiciste mucho, Liserg.

- Jeje, eso parece- dijo satisfecho el chico de cabello verde.

- Esa ropa que utilizaron…- a Yoh le había interesado saber la razón por la que traían una ropa tan parecida a la de los X Laws, siendo que esa organización ya no estaba en el torneo.

- Es un homenaje a mis antiguos compañeros- respondió contento de que alguien se diera cuenta.

- Déjame curar tu herida- Fausto casi mata del susto a Linz al aparecer de forma tan repentina a su lado y tomando su brazo herido.

- Ah, si, casi se me olvida- Horo Horo te aclaro la garganta para dirigirse con la palabra a la pelirroja- ¿QUE FUE ESA BROMA DEL ESPIRITU DE FUEGO? CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO.

- Pues no fue mi idea- las miradas se dirigieron al joven ingles.

- Tan solo una pequeña travesura, ¿no se asustaron enserio, verdad?- preguntó topándose por unos segundos con una mirada de verdadero enojo por parte de Yoh, por un momento pensó que era un error, pues después aquel rostro volvió a ser sereno como siempre.

- Así que una pirómana que controla y resiste el fuego- mencionó Ren.

- Sip, yo no tengo el peligro de quemarme en el desierto y bien podría vivir en el infierno- al final había dejado que aquel personaje tan siniestro le curara el brazo, no quería perder su brazo por una gangrena.

- El equipo de la esperanza- Anna se había aparecido de repente en el umbral de la puerta, ya estaba enterada de los hechos ocurridos esa tarde y como era que Liserg había logrado coordinar de una forma excelente las habilidades de cada integrante de su equipo- ¿Cuál se supone que es su esperanza?- eso dejó callada a Linz, era un tema del que no estaba preparada para hablarlo.

- Anna, no seas metiche- le regañó en broma Yoh dándole a entender que su tema no era muy propicio, debía de fijarse en el semblante que tenia la pelirroja en cuanto mencionó el tema.

- Solo digo que no tienen esperanza de llegar a la final, por que es equipo de las aguas termales de Fumbari es quien vencerá.

El comentario ocasionó una batalla campal entre todos los equipos, pues ninguno quería ser el perdedor y mucho menos darle la razón a la rubia.

_Las esperanzas son lo que te da vida cuando la vida misma no te da lo que quieres, pero no es bueno vivir de ellas, pues al final puedes quedarte sin nada, por eso es mejor apoyarte en alguien, pues sabes que esa persona te hará olvidar lo imposible y regresarte a la verdadera vida_

_Quiero ser tu esperanza, que solo me necesites a mí y que solo con nuestro aliento podamos desaparecer el vacío._

**Fin del capitulo.**

Para las admiradoras de Hao, aviso que en el siguiente capitulo lo podrán disfrutar, y pues que no se desesperen pues a cada personaje, ya sea de los nuevos o los principales les llegara su turno de gloria, no tengo preferencia por ninguno (bueno, solo a los gemelos) y no piensen que quiero darle el estelar a alguien mas, solo que cada quien tiene su historia.

Arigato por leer la historia, y por favor, déjenme algún review, al menos para saber que todo el esfuerzo vale la pena


	9. Sueños

**La sombra del pasado**

**Capitulo 8. **

**Sueños.**

"_Nunca supe lo tanto que te esperaba ni cuanto te necesitaba, tal vez si antes me hubiera enterado mi vida no seria tan solitaria"_

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, como si alguien se hubiese tragado las estrellas y todo lo que estaba por el camino dejado solo el suelo sobre el que caminaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba andando por ese sendero oscuro donde ni siquiera una brisa de aire se hacia presente, tal vez eran horas, el rumbo que seguía era desconocido para él., sus piernas eran quienes le estaban guiando como si tuvieran vida propia.

Llegó por fin a una extraña puerta sostenida por la nada y aunque su primer razonamiento fue dejarla ahí y seguirse de lado, algo se apoderó de su voluntad haciendo que su mano empujara la enorme puerta. Solo bastó de un pequeño roce para que aquella construcción en la nada se abriera de golpe. Ella le condujo a un pasillo largo por el cual siguió su marcha hasta detenerse enfrente de otra puerta de menor tamaño, una simple puerta de una escuela en la que el joven ya había estado presente, todo ese lugar le resultaba bastante familiar, ¿Qué era lo que hacia ahí?

Abrió la segunda puerta con la esperanza de que aquello que pensaba estaba detrás de ella no fuera real y que todo se tratara de un sueño.

Por desgracia se presentimiento era correcto, estaba sorprendido de hallarse en su antiguo salón de clases, cuando aun estaba en la primaria, aquellos años donde la soledad era su única compañera, cuando nadie se le acercaba. Caminó hasta aquel pupitre al fondo del salón donde el a diario se sentaba, aquel recorrido era acompañado por los viejos cuchicheos de los que era victima cada vez que entraba a la escuela, podía escucharlos perfectamente como años atrás.

- No te acerques a él, es muy peligroso- el aviso de siempre para los alumnos de intercambio que entraban a su clase.

- Me han contado que es el hijo del diablo- decía otro niño.

- Si te acercas puede robarte el alma- agregó otro de los niños.

Que dolorosas sonaba en ese momento los murmullos de aquellas criaturas en contra suya, si así eran los niños, ¿Cómo podrían pensar los adultos de él?

- ¡Basta!- murmuró Yoh, mas parecía que eso hizo crecer el numero de voces y su volumen, incluso algunas se reían de él- basta, BASTA- el dolor no pudo ser contenido por mas tiempo, arrojó una silla contra los niños que estaban reunidos, eso por fin hizo cesar aquel espantoso ruido y que los estudiantes se desvanecieran como el humo. Estaba agitado, se podía ver en su respiración entrecortada, cansado se dejó caer en el piso y por primera vez dejó salir todo lo que sentía llorando en silencio, nunca como en ese momento le había dolido tanto el pecho, nunca los comentarios de los demás habían hecho flaquear su voluntad- ¿Por qué no entienden que soy como todos?

- Estas pidiéndoles demasiado- esa voz lo dejó espantado, hace mucho que no la escuchaba, frente a él comenzaba a formarse la silueta de una persona- los humanos no quieren conocer fuerzas mas poderosas que ellos, saben que estarían en peligro, por que entonces los shamanes gobernarían como tiempo atrás el planeta.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el castaño, fue entonces que la figura comenzó a tomar forma.

- ¿Para que te engañas? Sabes muy bien la respuesta a tu pregunta- frente a él estaba de pie su hermano mayor, igual que la ultima vez que lo vio, sin ninguna seña de la batalla que entre ellos se había librado.

- Hao- Yoh se puso de pie sin salir de su asombro- no- negó con la cabeza- no, tan solo eres una ilusión, este solo es un sueño, no eres real, solo eres una imagen de remordiendo.

- Es cierto, es un sueño, pero lamento decirte que yo si soy real- intentó acercarse al menor, pero aquel retrocedió ante su cercanía.

- Tú estás muerto, no puedes estar aquí.

- Hermanito- Hao lo había tomado de la barbilla para tener su rostro de frente- ¿no entiendes aun que yo puedo controlar mi muerte? Mi alma puede hacer lo que quiera- Yoh no hizo el menor esfuerzo por quitar la mano de su hermano, entendía que lo que buscaba no era dañarlo, al menos no en ese sitio.

- Aun con esa libertad, no puedes irrumpir en un sueño tan fácilmente, ¿Qué haces aquí?- ya se había calmado, casi olvidada aquel sentimiento de rechazo que lo había invadido al recordar su infancia.

- Es obvio que sin un cuerpo no puedo hacer mucho- soltó a su hermano para sentarse sobre uno de los pupitres del salón- vengo a pedir tu ayuda- era evidente que ignoró el primer comentario de su hermano menor, el escenario había cambiado a un bosque de cerezos donde la brisa hacia que los pétalos de las flores cayeran alrededor de ellos.

- Debes de estar bromeando, recuerda que yo no comparto tu idea de exterminio humano- la tranquilidad con la que hablaban hacia suponer que realmente actuaban como hermanos, ambos eran muy tolerantes.

- Deberías, nunca te han aceptado en su mundo, en la escuela te temían ¿no lo recuerdas, tu mas que nadie deberías saber los crueles que son esas criaturas- Yoh apretó los puños, quería darle un golpe por espiarlo de esa manera, burlarse de su dolor era lo único que no toleraba, el mayor se mantenía tranquilo, incluso le divertía ver a su hermano de esa manera- si te pones a recordar todo tu pasado, te darás cuenta de que nunca has tenido un amigo humano- el menor bajó la mirada, tenia que darle a razón a su hermano- hasta ese amigo tuyo, ¿Cómo se llamaba, ah si, Manta, él resultó ser un shaman.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me vas a convencer?- Hao se paseaba alrededor del menor, pensativo, cada palabra que decía era fríamente calculada.

- Por que se que odias a los humanos igual que yo- e igual como llegó se desvaneció junto con los pétalos rosados.

- Espera- en vano Yoh extendió su brazo, ya no había podido detener a su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de su desaparición.

- ¡Espera!- se levantó agitado de la cama, aun era de noche, un sudor frío le cubría todo el cuerpo, no esperaba ver a su hermano de esa forma tan repentina. Todas las palabras que le había dicho le habían herido, incluso se sentía culpable por titubear por el ultimo comentario Hao.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos dejándose caer en el futon, quería olvidar aquel sueño como todos los demás, olvidar eso malos pensamientos y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido en realidad, pensar que su hermano no era más que motivo de su imaginación, una verdadera ilusión.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, amo Yoh?- Amidamaru lo miraba preocupado, lo veía muy afectado por la pesadilla que seguramente lo había asaltado. Yoh sonrió, agradecido de tener a ese samurai a su lado, descubrió su rostro para poder mirarlo, estaba a su lado con expresión preocupada.

- Si, estoy bien.

- ¿Esta seguro? Se veía muy alterado hace unos minutos- el castaño rió al verlo de esa forma tan protectora, hasta parecía su padre.

- Te digo que ya estoy bien- el ruido ocasionó que Manta, quien dormía a un lado de Yoh, despertara.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Manta se tallaba los ojos con una de sus manos- por eso te dije que hicieras las paces con Anna.

- No fue por eso, solo un mal sueño del que ni siquiera me acuerdo ya- mintió, no quería revelar mas, podrían creer que estaba alucinando o dejarlos muy preocupados.

- No sabia que tú podías tener pesadillas, eso comienza a preocuparme- Yoh no lo escuchó, estaba más interesado por vestirse- oye, ¿me estás escuchando?- dijo molesto Manta.

- Ah, si, voy a caminar un poco- dijo antes de salir, Amidamaru no tardo en seguirlo, estaba igual de desconcertado como Manta.

- Pero si apenas son las dos de la mañana- no entendía por que se comportaba de esa manera.

La fría brisa de la noche le reconfortaba, ya se sentía como el de antes, dejando lo anterior como un simple sueño al que no debía darle importancia. Caminar por ese sitio tan amplio le hacia sentir libre, podía olvidarse por un momento de todos los problemas que le aquejaban y sin que nadie lo molestara.

- No creo que una simple pesadilla lo alterara tanto- fue la voz del samurai el que lo distrajo cuando sentado en una colina intentaba escuchar lo que el viento le decía- ¿Qué es lo que en realidad le sucedió?- preguntó.

¿Para que engañarlo, tarde o temprano tenia que decirle a alguien lo ocurrido, no podía negar la realidad por mucho tiempo pues podría caer en su propia mentira. Se recostó sobre la tierra para mirar las estrellas, ¿era tan calmado allá arriba como parecía? Aquellas estrellas se veían tan tranquilas y felices en aquel sitio tan alejado, un cielo tan aparentemente calmado. ¿Por qué el no podía ser igual que el de antes? ¿Por que ahora las cosas le afectaban más que en el pasado?

- Hao aun sigue aquí en la tierra, en mis sueños recibí su visita- esperó la reacción de Amidamaru, algo que nunca sucedió- ¿no vas a decir que fue solo un sueño o algo similar?- preguntó extrañado.

- Ya antes había dicho que alguien lo mencionó, debe ser real lo que vio- eso lo reconfortó, podía olvidarse de la camisa de fuerza.

- Quiere que le ayude para participar en el torneo.

- Seguramente usted lo rechazó- Yoh se volteó al lado contrario del que estaba Amidamaru- no veo cual es el problema, como shaman usted no puede ser poseído por su hermano y mucho menos después de decirle que no contara con su ayuda.

- El problema es otro- murmuró Yoh.

- ¿Cuál?

- No se que me pasa, no entiendo que es lo ha cambiado en mi, ¿me ves diferente a como era cuando me conociste, Amidamaru?- era una suplica, quería escuchar de la boca de otro la verdad.

- Amo, solo es que esta madurando, se preocupa mas por lo que sucede, eso es todo- intentó consolar al joven.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué estuve a punto de apoyar a mi hermano, ¿madurar significa que cada vez me sienta mas miserable?- el samurai no contestó, le entristecía verlo de esa manera

El oráculo virtual de tres personas comenzó a sonar en pleno entrenamiento, ese día el equipo de Yoh se había agregado a la práctica junto con los otros dos equipos, a excepción de Fausto que había decidido quedarse leyendo en una plaza no muy lejana, todos estaba ahí, vigilados por la calculadora mirada de la rubia Anna.

- En tres días contra los Blade Hunters- dijo Horo Horo en voz alta para que todos se enteraran.

- Es muy pronto ¿no?- decía Misato alarmada.

- Ya se habían tardado, comenzaba a pensar que se olvidaron de nosotros- el entusiasmo de Ren no reconfortó en nada a Misato, ¿acaso era la única que no quería pelear aun?

- Al menos ustedes no tienen que esperar una semana para el encuentro- les dijo Yoh con su sonrisa de siempre, no tenía ninguna seña de su anterior angustia, no tenia por que preocupar a sus amigos y mucho menos a los que tenían una batalla en puerta.

- La razón por la que su equipo tiene que esperar tanto es por que están guardando lo mejor para al último, Yoh- le respondió Liserg suspendiendo sus ejercicios.

- ¿A que te refieres con lo mejor, su equipo no es nada diferente al de nosotros, Manta apenas y tiene una pelea en su historial- Ren de inmediato se sintió ofendido ante tal comparación, no podía admitir frente a los demás la diferencia que realmente había entre él y su compañero de cabello castaño.

- Prácticamente Yoh ganó el torneo pasado, ah eso se refiere con lo mejor- Anna defendió de inmediato la reputación de su prometido, todo comentario negativo hacia él era como una piedra que le aventaban a ella, pues si no fuera por ella el menos de los Asakura no seria tan fuerte como era, no en vano lo tenia constantemente entrenando. Era divertido para ella ver la cara de ese bicho envidioso cuando se enojaba, un pasatiempo que otra persona compartía con ella desde hace poco cuando descubrió el humor del chino.

- Ren-chan, no deberías de enojarte por cualquier cosa, te causaras una ulcera- se burló la pelirroja Linz para voltear luego hacia donde estaba su hermana menor realizando abdominales sin parar- y tu, Misato, no lloriquees, tienes que poner en alto el nombre de nuestra familia.

- Si claro, tú casi mueres quemada con tu propio fuego- dijo la menor decepcionada de su hermana.

- Algo muy entretenido ¿era parte del espectáculo?- Ren aprovechó para cobrarse la ofensa que le había hecho la pelirroja anteriormente.

- Síguele, Tao, tal vez le digas adiós al resto de tu cabello.

- Así que tú fuiste la que le quitó el pico a Ren- Yoh apenas se estaba enterando de los hechos del día anterior.

- Yoh, no la felicites- lo regañó el chino.

- Jejeje, es que te ves bien así- el comentario de Yoh no ayudó en nada al humor de Ren quien como siempre tomo para mal las palabras de su amigo.

- Sobre el traje que traían ayer, me recuerda mucho al que usaba antes Liserg- comentó Manta dirigiéndose a Izumi, quien se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de aquella ropa, mas la respuesta que quería Manta le fue dada por el propio mencionado en la frase.

- Esa fue idea de Linz, el traje es muy parecido al de los X-Laws, difiere en el color, pero en si es el mismo diseño- le informó el ingles, tal parecía que el entrenamiento para ese día daba nuevamente fin antes de tiempo para poder tener una buena platica.

- Un tributo- murmuró Yoh con seriedad pero de buena gana.

- Exacto- lo felicitó Linz al ver que alguien había acertado a su motivo- Liserg me contó todo sobre el torneo pasado y sobre los X-laws, se lo que representaron para él y lo importante que es que la gente sepa lo que significó su sacrificio, además, la tela con la que están echas permite resistir altas temperaturas, algo muy importante en mi caso, ser pirómana no significa que el calor no me afecte.

- Como la quemada que te diste el otro día- soltó Ren de repente, la pelirroja de inmediato comenzó a perseguirlo para cumplir su amenaza de quitarle su cabellera completa.

- Se ve que se entretienen- dijo Horo Horo- vamos, Liserg, si no los detenemos van a salir heridos- el ingles le obedeció, también había pensado en el daño que podrían infligirse en un descuido.

- Y así el descanso comienza- se alegró Misato- Izumi, vayamos por algo de comer para todos, estoy muerta de hambre.

- Esperen- Anna las detuvo antes de que se marcharan- yo también voy, no creo que lo que traigan sea apropiado para Yoh y Manta, necesitan comer algo que no les haga mal.

Eso no les agradó para nada a los dos aludidos, significaba que ese día nuevamente tendrían que comer una simple ensalada y jugo, llevaban ya semanas sin probar una buena comida, ya hasta extrañaban el sabor de la carne y las burbujas de las gaseosas.

- Será imposible engañarla si rompemos la dieta- lamentó Manta con Mosque consolándolo, Yoh cayó pesadamente en el pasto para posteriormente recostarse en él, como llevaba desde muy temprano despierto ya estaba cansado, dos caminatas en menos de diez horas no era nada placentero para sus piernas- ¿estas bien?

- ¿Por qué lo mencionas?- preguntó Yoh girando un poco la cabeza para ver a su amigo sentarse a su lado, en su ingenuidad no reconocía el motivo por el cual Manta le hacia aquella pregunta.

- En la madrugada algo te alteró, no me digas que fue un simple sueño por que no te voy a creer, tiene que ser algo en realidad importante como para que te altere de esa forma, dime la verdad.

El castaño desvió la cabeza de nuevo al cielo, ¿Por qué su amigo tenia que conocerlo tan bien, si seguía insistiendo no podría seguir mintiéndole como en la mañana, por desgracia aquella persona podía verlo desde adentro con gran facilidad, las mentiras nunca podrían mantenerlo engañado por tanto tiempo.

- Tenemos que averiguar el paradero de Hao, es raro que aun no veamos a sus compañeras en el torneo, pensé que serian las primeras en presentarse- desvió el tema algo que invariablemente llevaba a la misma persona que el anterior.

- No me he olvidado de eso, pero quiero saber lo que te esta quitando el sueño- Manta fue tajante, ya estaba harto de no saber la verdad, sabia muy bien que Yoh no quería decirle nada del tema, pero seguiría insistiendo.

- Amo Yoh, debe decirle- aquel era un regañó por parte de Amidamaru, por primera vez el samurai se rebelaba contra su amo, Yoh tenia todo en contra. Suspiró resignado, tenia que obedecer.

- Está bien, te lo diré, Manta.

Ella también lo escuchó todo, sabia desde antes lo que iba a preguntar Manta, pues el chico que comentó en la mañana lo que ocurrió aun de noche, tal vez ella fue la que se preocupó mas, nunca tuvo la sensación de que su prometido pudiera tener ese tipo de sueños, eso solo podía deberse al todo lo que estaba experimentando desde que fue atacado en Japón, tenia por seguro que no eran simples casualidades todos esos acontecimientos y en ese momento mientras los escuchaba escondida tras de un árbol comprendió lo tanto que sufría aquella persona que nunca antes había experimentado aquellos sentimientos tiempo atrás.

Al concluir la platica ninguno de los oyentes dijo algo, incluso ella se acercó como si de nada estuviera enterada, molestarlo con su impertinencia no era lo que quería, tenia que estar lo mas cercana a él para poder protegerlo, por primera vez veía que de todos ellos el que mas apoyo necesitaba no era otro mas que Yoh, tal vez él antes era el pilar del que todos podían sostenerse, pero ahora eso estaba cambiando, algo que creyó nunca iba a suceder.

La hora de descansar llegó ese día, tenían que dormir temprano para poder despertar a primera hora para poder terminar el entrenamiento lo antes posible.

- Mañana las buscaremos, lo mas seguro es que Hao este utilizando a alguien que sabe entrar a los sueños de la gente o tal vez sea el vinculo que tienen- le explicó Manta, sentado en su futon con la ropa de dormir ya puesta, a Yoh que miraba por la ventana el cielo.

- ¿Cuál vinculo?- preguntó sin humor, no quería seguir fingiendo al menos a esa hora, la verdad no quería dormir, tenia seguro que otra vez vería a su hermano al cerrar los ojos fuera o no obra de él. Tenía miedo de ver su voluntad quebrada. Manta no pasó por alto el aspecto derrotado que tenia su amigo, eso lo entristecía, pero tenia que hacerlo ver que las cosas no estaban tan mal como pensaba.

- Ustedes son gemelos, en muchos casos existe un vinculo muy fuerte entre ambos hermanos, pueden llegar a sentir lo que el otro percibe y comunicarse mas allá de la distancia o el tiempo, es lo que he escuchado hablar del tema, tal vez solo esta tratando de molestarte con esa conexión, lo mejor es ignorarlo.

Aquello no fue de mucho consuelo a la hora de apagar la luz, tal vez fueron mas de dos horas lo que duró mirando al techo luchando contra el sueño, pensando en lo que le había dicho Manta, aunque eso perdió importancia para él cuando comenzó a perder la conciencia, su cuerpo ya le pedía a gritos que descansara.

Por primera vez sentía miedo de cerrar los ojos, quien sabe con qué se encontraría en esa ocasión dentro de la inconciencia.

Despertó de improviso, no tenía la mínima idea de cuanto tiempo llevada durmiendo, en aquella oscuridad no le era posible calcular el tiempo, llevaría cuando menos tres días ahí en el encierro, el hambre se lo decía. Comenzó a sentir miedo, estaba empezando a recordar la razón por la cual estaba ahí, habían sido traicionados por sus empleados, el descubrimiento de una gran cantidad de valiosas antigüedades y el miedo que le infundaban a esos hombres toscos e ignorantes bastó para que los encerraran en aquella cripta sobre la tumba de un antiguo sacerdote, sin agua ni alimento, y lo suficientemente lastimados como para no tener la fuerza necesaria para invocar a sus espíritus acompañantes.

Podía todavía del otro lado de la gruesa piedra la fiesta que organizaban aquellos hombres victoreando su nueva fortuna y gritando que los demonios estaban encerrados donde debían, la verdad es que los tenían encerrados por el temor que les inspiraban, en variadas ocasiones habían sido testigos su poder para mover las pesadas puertas de tumbas y templos antiguos, y también como en cuestión de minutos podían obtener de la nada la suficiente información para no perderse en los laberintos que eran muchas veces las pirámides en el interior. Aquello no cualquier humano podía hacerlo, eso los condujo a la determinación de tomarlos por la espalda y con lujo de violencia arrastrarlos hasta aquella maloliente habitación de apenas tres metros cuadrados, en otra habitación similar su padre había sido colocado aparte de ellos, para que así no unieran fuerzas, ya no tendrían la necesidad de obedecerlos, gracias a aquel botín podrían vivir cómodamente por una buena temporada.

- Tengo miedo- dijo esperando que su hermano le contestara, temía que fuera la única persona con vida en ese sitio, él y su padre fueron quienes habían recibido la mayoría de las heridas para protegerle.

- Yo también- le contestó su hermano con desanimo, parecía portavoz de una mala noticia- he perdido mucha sangre, no se si pueda estar contigo por mas tiempo.

- No digas eso, saldremos de aquí, papá debe tener un plan, esperaremos a que se marchen- le insistió con una pequeña llama de esperanza en su alma, tarde o temprano estarían a salvo, confiaba en el poder de su padre, siempre los había sacado de todos los problemas.

- Papá ya no podrá ayudarnos- gracias a la luz que entraba por una grieta pudo ver los ojos cafés de su hermano, estaba llorando.

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó asustada, tenía un mal presentimiento- hermano, dime que le pasa a papá.

- Lo aca….lo acaban de asesinar- el mayor de los dos soltó en llanto la noticia- logró salir del encierro, pero por intentar sacarnos fue asesinado por esos hombres.

- Debiste de confundir la situación, tal vez solo fue una pelea entre ellos, ya sabes lo ambiciosos que son, tal vez tuvieron diferencias al repartirse las cosas- cualquier cosa era mejor que las palabras de su hermano.

- Debemos de marcharnos de aquí, no me importa que ellos estén aquí, tenemos que utilizar el libro- dijo determinantemente su hermano poniéndose de pie, tuvo que ayudarlo a no caer en su intento por llegar a la entrada.

- Pero se nos tiene prohibido, podríamos llamar a un espíritu indeseado…podría matar a todos los que están aquí.

- No nos costara mucho poder espiritista.

- Causaras una masacre.

- Eso es lo que quiero- se quedó en silencio, nunca había visto esos ojos irradiando tanto odio, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podría detenerlo, nunca podría doblegar la voluntad de su hermano.

Al cerrar los ojos y volverlos abrir pudo verse bajo el mismo árboles de cerezo de la noche anterior, aun estaba conmocionado por lo que había visto, todo aquella experiencia fue tan real que no podía evitar sentir el dolor como propio.

- Una visión nada placentera, ¿verdad?- preguntó su hermano mayor apareciendo frente a él como si de pronto se viera frente a un espejo, un espejo que le mostraba un rostro sonriente, insensible al dolor que su hermano menor sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Qué fue ese sueño?- preguntó son enojo, no podía odiar en ese momento a su hermano, otras cosas le importaban mas que eso, cosas como saber la identidad de aquellos dos hermanos.

- Si te preguntas que tan real era, te diré que eso sucedió hace unos años, es un hecho real, yo no lo invente- el mayor se sentó recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y poniendo sus manos tras su nuca para descansar- es un suceso del que me entere hace tiempo y del cual indague para mostrártelo tal cual sucedió. Espero que con esto te pueda convencer para unirte a mi lado, ¿te es suficiente una muestra mas del sufrimiento que nos causan los humanos, atacaron a esas personas solo por ser shamanes, la única y exclusiva causa, tu has tenido suerte, solo te han dado rechazos, tarde o temprano llegara el día en que nos quieran a todos en una hoguera como lo hacían con las brujas.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos dos chicos? Tu debe de saber- ignoró las palabras de su hermano, le interesaba más la identidad de aquellas dos personas, por decirlo de una forma su dolor lo habían conmocionado.

- Te preocupa saber lo que ocurrió con ellos ¿no?- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara, sabia muy bien lo que quería su hermano, veía que sus palabras estaban comenzando a dar efecto en la mente del menor, muy pronto lo tendría de su parte- te diré sus nombres para que vallas a conocerlos, ellos están en el torneo al igual que tu- eso sorprendió a Yoh, no esperaba saber eso, pero luego dejó la sorpresa a un lado, de seguro eso ya lo tenia planeado su hermano- sus nombres son…

Se levantó con un gran bostezo, era hora de que se preparara para ese día, que aunque no tenía entrenamiento por ser día de descanso según la rubia, tenían una búsqueda muy importante que realizar para encontrar a Hao y así detenerlo en lo que estuviera planeando. Al salir del baño miró hacia la terraza que tenían contigua a la habitación, ahí, en compañía del samurai, su amigo miraba cabizbajo las casas que estaban frente a él, como eran iluminadas lentamente por la luz del alba.

- Buenos días, Yoh- lo saludó para intentar animarlo, el castaño se incorporó de donde estaba recargado para girar y mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa, aunque su amigo bien sabia que aquel gesto solo era una mascara, de seguro otra visita se su hermano había ocurrido mientras dormía.

- Buenos días, Manta, te despertaste muy temprano.

- Recuerda que tu mismo me dijiste que despertaríamos a esta hora a examinar el lugar- lo regañó como siempre, si quería fingir para sentirse normal entonces le seguiría el juego.

- Si lo se, es que yo no tenia planeado despertar a la hora, pero aquí me ves, que tal si vamos a desayunar- a empujones condujo a Manta hasta la salida, no era bueno sentirse triste todo el tiempo, tenia que intentar ser como el de antes, su hermano no lograría afectarlo fuera de sus sueños.

Lo único que le preocupaba era saber el deseo que los traía ahí a esos hermanos que vio en sus sueños, tal vez ellos le tendrían algunas respuestas.

**Fin del capitulo**

Eh aquí la gloriosa entrada del gran Hao Asakura, quien a partir de este capitulo estará molestando a Yoh, así que para saber lo que planea el mas popular de los Asakura y saber lo que esta loca autora esta tramando con los lindos gemelos, por favor sigan leyendo.

Hasta luego.


End file.
